Expect the Unexpected!
by CharlotteD
Summary: Bạn sẽ làm gì khi bỗng dưng cuộc sống của mình bị đảo lộn hoàn toàn chỉ bởi một điều ước tưởng chừng rất "nhỏ nhoi vô hại"? Hai bạn trẻ Mutou Yuugi và Sawada Tsunayoshi không ngờ rằng chỉ một phút bốc đồng nông nổi lại có thể dẫn đến những hậu quả nghiêm trọng đến không tưởng cho cuộc sống vốn dĩ yên bình của họ... - 7227, 6918, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping.
1. Prologue - Điều ước (1)

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

_**.**_

_- Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Yugioh Crossover -_

_**.**_

**Authors:** Charlotte & Rose

**Beta-readers:** Rose & Charlotte (vâng, chúng tôi đổi công việc cho nhau đấy a ^^~)

**Rating:** 15+

**Main couples:** Tsunayoshi x Tsuna (7227) | Mukuro x Hibari (6918) | Atem (Yami Yuugi) x Yuugi | Yami Bakura x Ryou |

**Genres:** Adventure, Action, Romance, Humor, về sau có thể có Angst.

**Status:** Ongoing~~

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own the plot and some OCs. So please, don't just "borrow" my fic as you please, ok?

**Warnings:** Violence, Shounen-ai, Cursings, OCs, and some possible-OOCness (ai mà biết chính xác được 10 năm sau họ trưởng thành thành cái dạng gì nha~).

Sự thật thì tớ tới giờ vẫn chưa đọc hai arc cuối của series KHR!, nên tớ cảm thấy có phần không mấy tự tin đối với việc phát triển một số chi tiết của fic này. Do đó tớ quyết định fic này sẽ mang hơi hướm AU (đặc biệt là trong thế giới của Yuugi). Và vì tác giả có một khiếu hài hước rất…dọa người, và thật sự không thể sống thiếu angst, nên các bạn cũng nên chuẩn bị tâm lý (đặc biệt cho các chương về sau). ^^~

**Summary:** Bạn sẽ làm gì khi bỗng dưng cuộc sống của mình bị đảo lộn hoàn toàn chỉ bởi một điều ước tưởng chừng rất "nhỏ nhoi vô hại"? Hai bạn trẻ Mutou Yuugi và Sawada Tsunayoshi không ngờ rằng chỉ một phút bốc đồng nông nổi lại có thể dẫn đến những hậu quả nghiêm trọng đến không tưởng cuộc sống vốn dĩ yên bình của họ. Bị vây hãm trong vòng xoáy hỗn độn của những âm mưu, toan tính, hiểm nguy rình rập. Đây là một câu chuyện về sự vùng vẫy của những linh hồn lầm lỡ để tìm đường về nhà, tìm lại những gì đã mất và quan trọng nhất, đấu tranh cho sự sống còn!

**Notes:** Chào mừng các bạn đến với project dài đầu tiên (cũ sì sì) của chúng tôi! Vì đây là một fic khá loạn về hai thế giới gần như không có gì tương đồng, nên chúng tôi đã chuẩn bị sẵn một vài lưu ý nhỏ cho các bạn rồi đây! ^^v

**Về setting:** Đối với thế giới KHR!, trước hết chúng ta cứ cho rằng Arcobaleno Arc chưa từng tồn tại, tức là Reborn 10 năm sau vẫn giữ nguyên hình hài 1 đứa bé 1~2 tuổi. Truyện sử dụng cùng setting với "Unforgettable Trilogy" (cp 7227), và diễn ra ngay sau thời gian trong fic thứ 2 (My Confession) vài tháng. Những mốc quan trọng của sự nghiệp làm boss của Tsuna được tóm tắt như vầy:

_13 tuổi, bắt đầu series — 14 tuổi, bắt đầu quen dần với việc làm boss — 16 tuổi, dọn đến Sicilia để học việc — 18 tuổi, hoàn toàn tiếp nhận Vongola — 20 tuổi, mắc hội chứng MPD — 23 tuổi, chào mừng sự xuất hiện của boss thứ 2 nhà Vongola — 25 tuổi, thời gian mà crossover của chúng ta bắt đầu! _

**Về cách xưng hô:** Vì bản thân YGO! và KHR! là những series dài và có rất nhiều phiên bản khác nhau, để thuận tiện, chúng tôi thống nhất cách xưng hô đặc biệt của một số nhân vật với nhau như sau:

_Đối với thế giới KHR!, vì trong fic lúc này chúng ta có tới hai vị boss, nên để dễ phân biệt, Gokudera-kun__ gọi Tsuna là 'Juudaime', và gọi Tsunayoshi là 'Decimo'. Và cậu sẽ gọi gộp chung cả hai là Đệ Thập. Teehee.__  
__  
__Đối với những nhân vật trong Yugioh!, tớ sẽ giữ nguyên cách xưng hô theo thói quen của từng người: Yuugi – Yugioh (hay Vua Trò Chơi) – Yuug (Jou gọ__i) – Aibou, cục cưng, bé cưng, etc. (Atem gọi) | Atem hay Yami Yuugi – Pharaoh – Mou hitori no boku (Yuugi gọi) | Bakura Ryou hay Ryou – Yadonushi (Yami Bakura gọi) | Yami Bakura hay Bakura – Tomb-Robber – 'Kura (Ryou gọi) | Malik – Malik-xinh-đẹp (bạn đã __biết là ai gọi) – Tomb-Keeper | Yami Malik hay Mariku – thằng điên, thằng thần kinh, etc. – Tomb-Keeper | Seto Kaiba – ngài CEO – High-Priest | Jounouchi – Jou – cậu vàng, cún con, chó con, etc. (bạn cũng biết ai gọi rồi ha XD)_

Now on to the story!

Enjoy your time!

* * *

**PROLOGUE – THE WISH**

_-Điều Ước-_

_-1-_

_**Vongola HQ, Italy~**_

Đôi mắt nâu ngọt ngào chầm chậm hé mở. Bằng một động tác duỗi người duyên dáng, nam nhân mệt mỏi chớp chớp mắt, như giũ sạch đi cơn buồn ngủ còn đọng lại.

Cậu lại ngủ quên nữa rồi phải không? Mặc cho tất cả số cà-phê-in cậu đã không ngừng tộng vào cái hệ thống tàn tạ mang tên bộ não này, cậu vỗ vỗ trán. _"H__ẳ__n là r__ấ__t khuya r__ồ__i đi."_ Cậu cay đắng nghĩ; tầm mắt mơ hồ dõi theo ánh sáng lấp lánh từ những vì sao rót vào qua khung cửa sổ kiểu Pháp (1), thở dài nặng trĩu.

Ở vào độ tuổi 25, có vẻ như cuộc sống hẳn _ph__ả__i_ phi thường hoàn hảo đối với chàng trai nọ. Thời gian mười năm thoảng qua như một giấc mộng, con người thay đổi, sự vật cũng chuyển dời. Chỉ chớp mắt một cái thôi, Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi không còn là thằng nhóc vô dụng năm nào, nhút nhát và sợ sệt và yếu đuối chọc cho người khi dễ. Không, cậu đã lột xác thành một thanh niên lý tưởng đúng nghĩa, trầm ổn và khéo léo. Với một gương mặt nhu hòa, đường nét mềm mỏng tinh tế, làn da trắng nõn như đồ sứ thượng hạng, và nụ cười ấm áp lúc nào cũng nở rộ trên môi… Và với một xuất thân quá mức hoàn hảo: _"C__ậ__u ch__ủ__ tr__ẻ__ đ__ờ__i th__ứ__ X nhà Vongola, n__ắ__m trong tay s__ứ__c m__ạ__nh c__ủ__a c__ả__ t__ậ__p đoàn hùng m__ạ__nh vào b__ậ__c nh__ấ__t th__ế__ gi__ớ__i, v__ớ__i các s__ả__n ph__ẩ__m tr__ả__i r__ộ__ng t__ừ__ các chu__ỗ__i siêu th__ị__ bán l__ẻ__, đ__ế__n s__ả__n xu__ấ__t các s__ả__n ph__ẩ__m công ngh__ệ__, đ__ế__n các qu__ỹ__ đ__ầ__u tư, các ngân hàng, hay các khách s__ạ__n 5 sao có m__ặ__t __ở__ kh__ắ__p các thành ph__ố__ l__ớ__n… (Trích trang 27, t__ạ__p chí "Chân dung ngư__ờ__i n__ổ__i ti__ế__ng – Top 10 nhân v__ậ__t quy__ề__n l__ự__c nh__ấ__t đương đ__ạ__i__", __ấ__n b__ả__n s__ố__ xxx ra ngày xx/xx/20xx.)"_ Tsuna đã chính thức bước chân vào hàng ngũ Top 10 hoàng tử trong mộng của bao thiện nam tín nữ trên khắp thế giới, từ thương nhân, quí tộc, cho đến thế giới ngầm – nơi cậu chân chính ngự trị.

Lẽ dĩ nhiên cậu phải cảm thấy thật thỏa mãn với thành tựu như vầy mới phải… Đúng, đáng ra cậu không nên cảm thấy… _kh__ố__n kh__ổ_ như vầy mới phải.

.

.

.

Tsuna đau đớn nhìn thẳng vào hiện thực tàn khốc. Nơi cậu đang ở ––– văn phòng. Việc cậu đang làm dang dở ––– lạy chúa a ––– hàng tá…. hàng tá công văn giấy tờ hợp đồng hồ sơ kế hoạch dự toán báo cáo tài chính… còn đang chất thành núi trên cái bàn làm việc bằng gỗ đỏ vốn to lớn kia kìa!

Ai bảo làm sếp là sướng đâu, Tsuna thở dài mệt mỏi.

Các thánh a, nếu như có bất cứ thứ gì, bất cứ thứ gì _hơi_ khác hơn so với việc dán người xuống cái ghế dựa cả ngày cả đêm suốt năm suốt tháng chỉ để ký tên đóng dấu những văn bản mà thậm chí cậu còn _không c__ầ__n ph__ả__i_ xem qua, Tsuna sẽ cực kỳ vui vẻ, vô cùng hí hửng, phi thường phấn khích mà tiếp nhận ngay và luôn. Bởi lẽ, từ nhiều năm trước, chính xác là chỉ sau mấy ngày ngắn ngủi tiếp xúc với cái loại hình hoạt động không-lành-mạnh này, Sawada Tsunayoshi đã quyết định không gì có thể nhàm chán bằng một phần ngàn cái…. cái hình-phạt-của-thượng-đế-dành-cho-những-con-chiên-l ầm-lỡ đã sa chân vào con đường mafia hư hỏng này, lấy ví dụ điển hình, là cậu.

Điều đó cũng giải thích tại sao quí ngài lão đại lịch thiệp trẻ tuổi của chúng ta giờ phút này đây đang cảm thấy khá là tuyệt vọng. Cậu đã chán ngán công việc này tới tận cổ rồi. Và tệ hơn nữa là, mức độ đơn điệu nhàm chán cứ, ngày qua ngày, không ngừng không ngừng tăng lên.

.

.

.

Cũng không hẳn là mỗi ngày cậu đều phải một mình _chi__ế__n đ__ấ__u_ với đống công việc này. Đôi lúc, sẽ có một vài lời đề nghị giúp đỡ từ cánh tay phải đắc lực của cậu; hay thậm chí vào những ngày đẹp trời, anh chàng kiếm sĩ cừ khôi vui tính nhà cậu cũng sẽ ngỏ ý muốn giúp sức. Nhưng tiếc thay, một người tốt bụng, biết điều, lại hiểu lý lẽ như cậu làm sao có thể vô trách nhiệm đến nỗi quẳng gánh nặng của mình lên vai người khác được cơ chứ!? Không không, cậu không có lòng dạ nào…

…Thôi dẹp đi.

Sự thực là, vâng ạ, họ thật sự có lòng muốn giúp đó. _Nhưng_, lần gần đây nhất mà cậu dại dột 'mừng như điên' mà đồng ý cho họ _bư__ớ__c chân_ vào phòng làm việc của mình, mọi thứ trong vòng bán kính 10 mét xung quanh cái bàn làm việc của cậu đều bị thổi văng tứ tán, đồ đạc bàn ghế thì biến dạng, giấy tờ thì lộn xộn rách nát. Ngay cả đống tư liệu quí báu mà cậu đã dày công thu thập, nghiên cứu kỹ lưỡng, rồi hết sức cẩn thận nâng niu mà sắp xếp chúng vào một góc để thuận tiện cho việc xem xét sau này…đều bị xáo trộn đến tơi bời. Cả hiện trường xem ra không khác gì vừa bị bão quét qua vậy! Đó là cậu đã không quên căn dặn (đúng hơn là _van xin_) họ hãy _"Làm __ơn, thương tình c__ậ__u đã ph__ả__i lao tâm v__ấ__t v__ả__ vì cu__ộ__c s__ố__ng c__ủ__a b__ọ__n h__ọ__n mà làm l__ụ__ng c__ự__c kh__ổ__, v.v...mà buông tha cho cái văn phòng vô t__ộ__i c__ủ__a c__ậ__u đi"_, và họ đã, thề có chúa, cam kết chấp thuận rồi! "Hayato a, Takeshi a," Tsuna đau đầu mà ấn ấn thái dương của mình, "sao hai cậu cứ mãi ngố tàu như vậy chứ…" Tsuna thều thào ca thán.

Lắc lắc đầu, suy nghĩ của cậu lại bay bổng đến thăm những người bảo vệ khác nhà mình. Bọn họ đi đâu cả rồi nhỉ? Hmmm. Kyoya-kun có lẽ giờ này đã hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ _c__ấ__p S_ ở Anh rồi, chắc anh ấy đang trên đường về. Ryouhei-niisan có lẽ vẫn còn ở Mỹ thu thập tình báo; còn Lambo-chan có lẽ đang nằm mộng đẹp đi. Mukuro-san…anh ta vẫn ở đâu đó mà anh ta muốn ở, toan tính một kế hoạch tà ác nào đó; cái này cũng không còn là bí mật to tát gì. Sau khi giành lại được tự do từ cái trại giam đáng khinh ấy, người bảo vệ sương mù càng ngày càng tự tung tự tác, e-hèm, là tự do tự tại. Miễn là anh không gây bất lợi cho Vongola là được.

Giờ thì quí ngài gia sư thân mến của cậu đâu rồi ấy nhỉ? Cậu không hề nhận được tí tin tức nào của anh ta kể từ…a, cậu âm thầm tự vả vào mặt mình, làm thế quái nào mà cậu _dám_ quên cơ chứ? Reborn dĩ nhiên là đang ở cùng _c__ậ__u ta_! Kềm chế khỏi mong muốn tự đập đầu xuống bàn, suy nghĩ của cậu lại một lần nữa trôi nổi về phương xa.

Gần năm năm đã trôi qua kể từ cái ngày định mệnh ấy, khi mà cậu được biết có tới hai nhân cách hoàn toàn bất đồng cùng tồn tại trong cơ thể này. Và các bạn biết đấy, với một nơi đầy rẫy những bộ óc siêu phàm như ở Vongola, thì đó chính là một chủ đề mang đến nguồn cảm hứng bất tận. Gần như chỉ sau một đêm thời gian, họ đã hoàn thành bản kế hoạch đầy đủ cho một dự án mới toanh, bao gồm cả phần dự toán ngân sách, thời gian dự tính, nhân thủ sẽ tham gia, máy móc thiết bị cần thiết, v.v… về việc, e-hèm, tạo ra một phiên bản 'hiếu chiến' hơn của vị boss đời thứ 10, nhằm 'nâng cao sức mạnh và sự linh hoạt của Vongola về cả mặt tổ chức cũng như khả năng thực chiến'. Bằng cách đó, như họ đã rất tự hào mà thuyết minh, một người có thể dốc toàn lực chiến đấu, trong khi người còn lại thì an toàn ngồi lại nơi căn cứ, tiếp tục xử lý công vụ, hoạch định các chiến lược, hoặc thậm chí trở thành 'thần giữ cửa' trong trường hợp có biến.

Kết quả đạt được trên cả tuyệt vời. Cậu ấy đã đứng đấy, kiêu kỳ và vương giả và ngạo mạn, như thể xem nhẹ hết thảy mọi tồn tại nơi trần tục này. Thoáng mỉm cười, Tsuna nhớ lại đôi mắt màu hổ phách sắc bén khi ấy xuyên thấu qua từng lớp từng lớp mặt nạ của cậu, và lập tức trở nên thật dịu dàng khi chúng nhận ra cậu là nửa kia của chủ nhân mình.

"Tsunayoshi…" Cậu lẳng lặng thì thầm, "Bình an nhé."

.

Một ngôi sao băng vụt qua khung cửa sổ, khiến lòng cậu ngẩn ngơ.

.

Nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, hai tay thật thành kính, thật thành kính mà chắp vào nhau.

_Kí ức, từng mảnh từng mảnh lóe lên, đan xen hòa lẫn thành một mớ hỗn độn những hình ảnh và màu sắc. Về một con người cô độc mãi đứng đấy, như một con thú bị đau mà âm thầm tự liếm vết thương. Về những con người bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể tươi cười bước tiếp trên một con đường vô vị không lối thoát. Về một người chỉ biết bất lực ngồi đấy nhìn gia đình quan trọng nhất của mình, dần dần từng chút một, tan vỡ._

Một giọt nước trong suốt thấm đẫm bờ mi, chậm rãi lăn dài xuống gò má. Khi nó chạm đến cánh môi mím chặt, nó cảm thấy cánh hoa ấy mỉm cười…

_Rồi cậu thấy một cậu bé tóc nâu, tươi cười như nắng, tay nắm chặt tay những người bạn của mình, những con người quan trọng nhất của mình. Mà họ, cũng mỉm cười. Bức tranh thật hài hòa, thật ấm áp._

...và rồi đột nhiên mấp máy hé nở.

_Vì những người bạn đang phải vẫy vùng trong tuyệt vọng chỉ vì một lời hứa. Vì những tâm hồn già cỗi dường như đã quên mất giá trị đích thực của niềm tin, của thử thách, của sự cố gắng. Vì một lời giải cho sự cô đơn đang hằng ngày gặm nhấm mất một góc linh hồn._

Cậu nhẹ giọng nỉ non,

.

"Tôi ước rằng…"

.

Gió, thoảng đưa những lời tâm huyết ấy hòa vào màn đêm u tĩnh….

_.To Be Continued._

* * *

_**-Chú thích-**_

(1) Cửa sổ kiểu Pháp: Thường là những khung cửa sổ dài và rộng, bằng kính, và không được khóa từ bên ngoài.

_**Notes:**_ Chương mở đầu, nên tớ chỉ đơn giản diễn đạt vài suy nghĩ của Tsuna về tình hình thực tại của Gia đình Vongola. Có vẻ không được vui vẻ gì lắm, ne? Humor sẽ bắt đầu từ chương 1, và plot chính thức bắt đầu từ chương 3.

_**Next:**_ Lần update tiếp theo (phần còn lại của prologue) sẽ tới lượt một góc nhìn của 1 nhân vật hoàn toàn khác, 1 thế giới khác, 1 hoàn cảnh khác.


	2. Prologue - Điều ước (2)

**PROLOGUE – THE WISH**

_-Điều Ước-_

_-2-_

_**Nineveh, Iraq**_

Đêm đại mạc, lạnh buốt và an tĩnh. Bầu trời thật thấp, thật gần, như ngay trong tầm với, như chỉ cần vươn tay ra là có thể chạm vào được.

Phóng tầm mắt ra xa, là một phần đất bồi tươi tốt phì nhiêu, nơi đã từng nuôi sống cho hàng ngàn, hàng vạn con người Assyria cổ đại.

Một bóng người cô độc chắp tay đứng đấy, thu hết vào đáy mắt những gì còn sót lại của một nền văn minh từng một thời rực rỡ; mặc kệ cho từng cơn gió như những lưỡi dao sắc nhọn quất thẳng vào mặt, làm rối tung mái tóc, và thổi cho chiếc áo choàng mỏng manh căng phần phật đến muốn rách ra.

.

Biết bao vong hồn đã ngã xuống mới có thể dựng nên một thành lũy vững chắc thế này? Cho dù có qua ngàn năm gió táp mưa sa, cho dù cát bụi thời gian có bào mòn đi những góc cạnh nguyên thủy… thì nơi này vẫn sừng sững đứng đấy; chứng kiến từng lớp từng lớp người nổi lên rồi lại ngã xuống, thân thể trở về với cát bụi sa mạc, một trăm năm, một ngàn năm… vẫn kiên trì bám víu vào cái nơi đã quá đỗi già cỗi này.

Con người, thật là một giống loài kì lạ.

Thấm thoắt cũng đã năm ngàn năm…

Nơi này, có còn giống với nơi mà anh đã từng đặt chân đến không? Bao nhiêu năm trước…nơi đây là cát vàng vô cùng vô tận, hay là một vùng đất còn xanh hơn cả vùng đồng bằng trù phú ở cố hương anh? Nơi đây có thật là nơi yên nghỉ của nữ thần Ishtar trong truyền thuyết? Nơi đây có thật hùng vĩ tráng lệ như lời anh kể, với những dãy tường thành cao tận trời xanh? Liệu có ai còn nhớ đến anh, vị hoàng tử dị quốc, đã từng có thời gian lưu lạc đến đây?

.

Một vòng tay mạnh mẽ ôm lấy thanh niên từ phía sau, cắt ngang luồng suy nghĩ vu vơ tự nãy giờ. "Atem…" Cậu mấp máy môi, thốt ra cái tên đã từ lâu khắc sâu vào tận linh hồn mình.

"Vào trong đi, ngoài này lạnh." Người mới đến dịu dàng nói, vùi đầu vào mớ tóc đen mềm mại.

"Atem," thanh niên lặp lại, lơ đễnh. "Nữ thần Ishtar là người như thế nào?" Cậu hơi nghiêng đầu, nơi khóe mắt thoáng bắt gặp gương mặt hiện vẻ ngạc nhiên của người nọ, như thể không ngờ tới cậu sẽ hỏi một câu….ngây ngô như vậy.

"Ishtar a." Người nọ nói, nghiền ngẫm. "Bà ta là một người đáng kính, anh đoán vậy. Dù sao niềm tin của anh cũng chưa bao giờ chạm đến bà." Anh nhếch miệng cười.

"Atem," thanh niên lại gọi, chuyển đề tài. "Thế ngày xưa Seth có đến đây thăm anh không?"

Người tên Atem đột nhiên phì cười. "Seth? Hắn? Lúc đó hắn vẫn còn quá nhỏ để có thể tự do đi đến một nơi xa thế này đi." Giọng anh trong phút chốc đầy hoài niệm. "Hắn bị quản thúc rất chặt."

"Atem," thanh niên lại lên tiếng gọi, vẫn bằng một thanh âm đơn điệu thiếu sức sống như vậy, nhưng nội dung lại hoàn toàn chẳng liên quan gì với mấy câu khi nãy. "Vậy trước đây anh có từng yêu ai không?"

Câu hỏi này chính xác đã làm Atem nghẹn họng. Anh kiên trì im lặng hết một phút tròn. Sau đó anh thở dài, buồn bã nói, "Có chứ. Khi còn nhỏ, anh có gặp một người rất dịu dàng, nụ cười rất đẹp. Nhưng mọi việc diễn ra quá đột ngột. Và anh không bao giờ có thời gian nghĩ cho bản thân mình nữa."

"Vậy à." Thanh niên không chút để ý nói. "Atem –"

"Yuugi." Atem nhanh chóng ngắt lời cậu. "Làm sao vậy?"

Lần này, thanh niên quay hẳn về phía sau nhìn anh – đôi mắt như những viên thạch anh tím lộng lẫy _thẫn thờ_ nhìn anh. Cậu mím môi, như thể đang cân nhắc lựa chọn từ ngữ diễn đạt. Chỉ chốc lát sau cậu thở dài. Vùi đầu vào ngực anh, Yuugi lẩm bẩm.

"Atem. Em nhớ mọi người."

Atem không lên tiếng. Anh cho cậu đủ không gian để nói hết những gì cần nói.

"Em thật sự rất nhớ họ. Em có cảm giác những người em yêu nhất cứ không hề luyến tiếc mà rời bỏ em. Cha em, mẹ em. Rồi ông em. Ngay cả Jou cũng rời bỏ em."

Atem nhíu mày.

"Em có cảm giác, cuộc sống này, đang dần dần vuột khỏi tầm kiểm soát của em."

Vòng tay Atem siết càng chặt. Anh mím môi, nhưng vẫn không lên tiếng.

"Atem. Em chỉ muốn có thể trở lại như những ngày mới gặp nhau, mọi người đều vui vẻ, cuộc sống đều tốt đẹp. Không có hiểu lầm, cũng không có tranh chấp, càng không có ai phải rời đi để lựa chọn con đường của riêng mình."

Atem thở dài. Nhẹ nhàng vỗ vỗ lưng cậu.

"Em biết. Em biết mình ích kỉ. Nhưng mà Atem…" Cậu ngước nhìn anh, "Khó khăn lắm, mọi người mới có thể gặp nhau. Làm quen nhau. Hiểu biết nhau." Cậu lắc đầu, "Em không nói đến Ryou, hay Malik. Họ có gia đình của riêng mình, có ước mơ của riêng mình." Cậu nhắm mắt lại, mệt mỏi tựa đầu lên bờ vai vững chắc có thể gánh vác cả thế giới này, "Bao nhiêu khó khăn thử thách chúng ta đã cùng nhau trải qua, bao nhiêu kỉ niệm ngọt bùi chúng ta đã cùng nhau san sẻ. Chẳng lẽ bấy nhiêu vẫn chưa đủ một sợi dây liên kết sao? Chẳng lẽ sau bấy nhiêu cố gắng, Anzu có thể đơn giản trở mặt chỉ vì…chỉ vì…cậu ấy cũng yêu anh sao? Chẳng lẽ bấy nhiêu vẫn chưa đủ để giữ chân Jou khỏi –"

"Yuugi," Atem đột ngột lên giọng cắt ngang những gì sắp nói ra, tựa như chúng là một điều cấm kị. "Mỗi người có cuộc sống của riêng mình, Yuugi."

Yuugi ngạc nhiên nhìn anh.

"Mỗi người đều có cuộc sống của riêng mình, Yuugi." Anh kiên nhẫn lặp lại. "Chúng ta đều có quyền lựa chọn con đường của riêng mình. Và chúng ta sẽ phải chịu trách nhiệm trước quyết định đó. Cho dù hậu quả có thế nào đi nữa, họ sẽ không hối hận đâu, Aibou."

Yuugi cắn cắn môi, mày càng nhíu chặt, ngay cả nước mắt cũng sắp chảy ra rồi. "Nhưng em lo lắng, Atem! Anh không biết em lo lắng cho Jou thế nào đâu! Cậu ấy rồi sẽ hối hận thôi! Cậu ấy không nên…không nên…"

"Anh biết em lo lắng, Yuugi, anh biết." Atem dịu giọng dỗ dành. "Là anh sai. Có lẽ Jou sẽ rất nhanh nghĩ lại thôi. Rồi cậu ấy sẽ nhận ra em mới là người lo lắng cho cậu ấy nhất. Và cậu ấy sẽ hối hận vì đã để khúc mắc giữa hai người _họ_ chen vào tình bạn của _em_…" Anh trầm giọng. Giờ thì chính anh cũng đượm hơi thở lạnh lùng của sự nguy hiểm theo từng âm tiết phát ra.

Khi Yuugi đã có vẻ bình tĩnh lại, anh mỉm cười thêm vào, "Được rồi, Aibou. Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn. Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ khởi hành sớm, về Ai Cập. Anh sẽ dẫn em đến thăm bọn Malik, được không? Sau đó chúng ta sẽ cùng đến Luân Đôn dự lễ đính hôn muộn của hai người Ryou. Rồi chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đến Na Uy, không phải em đã luôn muốn đến đó trượt thác sao?"

Yuugi gật đầu, cũng mỉm cười với nửa kia của mình.

.

Một ngôi sao băng vụt qua trước mắt họ, và mất hút vào dải ngân hà trắng xóa.

"Yuugi, em ước gì đi?" Atem nhẹ nhàng cầm lấy hai bàn tay đã lạnh buốt vì sương đêm, thật cẩn thận đặt chúng chắp vào nhau thành tư thế cầu nguyện. Đôi mắt đỏ như máu sáng ngời nhìn cậu, lấp lánh ý cười.

"Ước?" Yuugi sửng sốt hỏi lại, không lường trước một lời đề nghị như vậy lại có thể nghe được từ miệng anh.

"Ừ, như năm ngàn năm trước anh đã từng có một điều ước vậy." Atem vẫn rất trìu mến, rất kiên nhẫn giải thích. "Nào, nhắm mắt lại, và nghĩ đến điều em mong muốn nhất."

"Vậy…"

Yuugi thử làm theo lời anh. Cậu chậm rãi nhắm mắt, hai tay vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế nãy giờ được sắp đặt sẵn.

"…em ước rằng…"

.

Gió, thoảng đưa những lời tâm huyết ấy hòa vào màn đêm u tĩnh….

.

.

.

Trùng hợp làm sao, cả vị Vua, lẫn quí ngài Boss, đều không hề hay biết rằng bảo vật vẫn đồng hành bên người họ, ngay thời khắc ấy, nhẹ nhàng tỏa sáng.

_.To Be Continued__._

* * *

_****__Chú thích:_

(1) Nineveh: Một trong những thành phố cổ đại xuất hiện sớm nhất và vĩ đại nhất của nhân loại, xuất hiện sớm nhất từ 6000 BC. Đến vào khoảng 3000 BC, thành phố đã trở thành 1 khu vực trù phú và 1 trong những trung tâm chính thờ phụng nữ thần Ishtar.

(2) Ishtar: Nữ thần Tình yêu và sự sinh sản, đôi khi còn được biết đến như nữ thần Chiến tranh...được tôn thờ rộng rãi ở Trung Đông vào thời Assyria và Babylonia.

**_Notes:_** Yuugi lớn lên thật là phong độ nha, ta thích! Atem…thật là dịu dàng a chu đáo a đứng đắn a hiểu chuyện a! ^^v

E-hèm, dù sao cũng đã hơn 10 năm qua rồi, biết bao nhiêu chuyện xảy ra luôn. Nói ngắn gọn là sau khi chuyến hành trình kết thúc, Atem gia nhập những người bạn của mình sang thế giới bên kia. Sau đó vì 1 lý do gì đó mà anh phải trở lại… Sau đó bọn Yuugi tan ra, mỗi người chọn con đường của riêng mình. Ryou và Bakura trở về Anh. Chuyện của Malik rất rất dài dòng, và sẽ được đề cập đến trong...ngoại truyện. Chuyện của Jou và Anzu, ngược lại, đóng 1 vai trò quan trọng trong fic của chúng ta, nên hiện giờ chưa thể tiết lộ đâu.

**_Next:_** Đoàn tụ rồi đoàn tụ rồi! 10 năm gặp lại cũng bỡ ngỡ lắm nga~~

**Review! Review!**

Có ai có ý kiến gì thì quăng vô tớ hết đi! Tớ cần 1 cái nhìn khách quan về fic...dù sao thì, plot cái crossover này cũng rất phức tạp nha~~ 


	3. Unexpectation 1 - Đoàn tụ

**Unexpectation 1 – The Reunion**

_-Đoàn Tụ-_

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!"

Tiếng thét thất thanh làm rung chuyển cả mặt đất vang lên xé toạc bầu không khí yên tĩnh của buổi sớm mai, đánh thức chàng trai trẻ khỏi giấc ngủ không mộng mị. Điên cuồng nhìn quanh, anh cố gắng tìm ra nguồn gốc của 'tiếng chuông báo thức' nọ, một âm thanh quen thuộc đến _đau đớn_ thật vậy, trước khi anh bàng hoàng nhận ra. Khoan! Tsuna đang làm cái khỉ gì ở đây!? Theo một nguồn tin chính xác thì anh đang ở Mông Cổ với Reborn, thề có chúa!

Lắc đầu, Tsunayoshi từ từ nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi thật sâu để làm dịu đi trái tim đang đánh trống trong lồng ngực. Hít vào. Thở ra. Hít vào. Thở ra. Có lẽ đây chỉ là một giấc mơ…

"Juudaime! Decimo! Hai người có sao không?" Đôi mắt màu hổ phách bật mở ra. Một cách nặng nề và bằng tốc độ của một cuốn phim quay chậm, anh xoay người lại để trực diện với phiên bản phóng đại của một lùm hỗn loạn hai sắc xanh và bạc. Không không không không! Không thể nào! Chắc chắn là anh đang hoang tưởng rồi! Không có cách nào mà Gokudera-kun lại có mặt ở đây đư–

"Đây này Tsuna, Tsunayoshi!" Giọng nói thân thiện, tiếng cười trong veo, ánh mắt ngời sáng, cùng với một cái vỗ vai nhẹ; và mọi ước muốn trốn tránh hiện thực của con người tội nghiệp ấy, cứ thế, bị nghiền nát một cách không thương tiếc.

_Mẹ kiếp!_

Anh không nằm mơ, rồi, chuyện lớn đây. Anh run rẩy tự trấn tĩnh, rồi cẩn thận quan sát khung cảnh xa lạ – cây cối, những khóm hoa nhỏ, cầu tuột, xích đu… công viên à? – và cuối cùng chuyển sự tập trung vào những người bạn đồng hành đang chờ đợi của mình, "Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Các cậu có biết –"

"Tsunayoshi!" Một Tsuna đầy hoảng loạn nay quyết định lao đến ôm chầm lấy anh, làm cả hai ngã sóng soài xuống đất. "Chúng ta đang ở đâu thế này! Chúa ơi! Mà tại sao chúng ta lại ở đây được cơ chứ!"

"Tôi cũng nhớ em lắm, Tsuna." Anh kiên nhẫn nói. "Giờ thì em có thể buông tôi ra một lát được không? Tôi nghĩ em vừa mới hớp mất hồn tôi đấy." _Theo đúng __**nghĩa đen**_, anh thầm thêm vào. "Rồi chúng ta sẽ –"

"Tsuna! Huwawawawah" Như thể bước ra từ không khí, Lambo lao xuống _đống_ người hãy còn nằm dài trên đất, và (lại) cắt gọn luôn câu nói còn dang dở của Tsunayoshi. Sao không một ai có thể làm phước để anh _nói cho hết câu_ được ấy nhỉ!?

"Maa maa Lambo, tôi nghĩ cậu sắp đè chết boss của chúng ta rồi đấy." Yamamoto cười sảng khoái.

"Các người đang tụ tập. Lũ động vật ăn cỏ kia." Bầu không khí vốn trong lành giờ sặc mùi tà ác tỏa ra từ một Hibari Kyoya đang, hiển nhiên, vô-cùng-tức-giận. "Ta sẽ cắn chết hết lũ các ngươi!" Anh ta trừng mắt. Tonfa sẵn sàng hạ thủ bất kì lúc nào.

"Kufufufufu~ mới sáng sớm mà đã tươi tỉnh thế này rồi à, chim sẻ con _của anh_? Anh nghĩ có lẽ chúng ta nên làm gì đó thú v– _Ouch_!" Một tiếng _'bốp'_ lạnh lùng, theo sau là một tiếng _'thịch'_.

"Câm mồm, tên _đầu dứa_ kia! Ta rất sẵn lòng cắn chết luôn ngươi, không cần phải lải nhải vậy đâu." Hibari gầm gừ, nhặt tonfa lên.

"Nhưng Lambo-san không có muốn bị cắn chết mà!" Cậu thiếu niên to mồm rên rỉ, gần như bật khóc.

"Maa maa Kyoya. Không cần thô bạo đến vậy đâu." Yamamoto cười, cố gắng thuyết phục cựu hội trưởng hội kỉ luật, trong khi cẩn thận kiểm tra tình trạng của người bảo vệ sương mù nào đó vẫn bị lãng quên dưới đất.

"Hibari Kyoya!" Gokudera rít lên, "Ngươi dám đe dọa Đệ Thập!?"

"Kyoya-kun, anh cũng ở đây nữa à!" Tsuna mỉm cười ấm áp với người bảo vệ thân tín của mình.

Tsunayoshi chỉ "Hm" một tiếng, không hứng thú.

Mắt Hibari nheo lại một cách nguy hiểm, "Lũ động vật ăn cỏ –"

"Các người có thể im lặng HẾT MÌNH được một phút nào không! Tôi đang cực kì bối rối đây này! Tôi đang cực kì nhức đầu rồi đấy!"

Im lặng. Mọi cặp mắt đổ dồn về phía người mới đến; trong khi anh ta chỉ biết đứng đấy mà gãi đầu một cách ngớ ngẩn, bấy giờ bắt đầu cảm thấy hồi hộp khi mà mọi sự chú ý đều tập trung vào mình. "Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên bình tĩnh ngồi lại và bàn bạc hết mình, mọi người thấy sao?" Anh cố gỡ gạc.

Song, theo 'Từ Điển Hành Động nhà Vongola', không có việc gì có thể diễn ra tốt đẹp nếu thiếu một trận chiến.

Nên như đã lường trước,

Sau đó là hỗn loạn.

~X~

Atem đang rất hoang mang. Anh không tài nào nhớ nổi lấy một lần, trong suốt cuộc đời hơn năm ngàn năm đằng đẵng của mình, anh lại cảm thấy bất lực đến vậy. Nếu anh biết trước chuyện động trời như vầy có thể xảy ra, thì cho dù có phải làm lễ tế thần lần nữa anh cũng sẽ không mạnh miệng mà xúi giục Yuugi….

"Suỵt, Yuugi, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. Anh xin lỗi. Là anh sai…" Anh cố tỏ ra đáng tin cậy nhất có thể, "Không phải lỗi của em đâu mà. Là anh sai. Là lỗi của anh…" anh dỗ dành bằng một giọng khàn khàn, hai tay lúng túng hết vỗ rồi lại xoa tấm lưng bé nhỏ của Aibou nhà mình.

Về phía bên phải của họ, Ryou – ôi anh chàng luôn rất đỗi dịu dàng Ryou – đang bị giằng xé giữa việc chính mình cũng học theo Yuugi mà mất bình tĩnh đến òa lên khóc, và việc gắng gượng tỏ ra cứng cỏi để an ủi bạn mình; đành quyết định chỉ ngồi đấy mà nhìn họ trong im lặng. Bởi lẽ khi vắng yami của mình, cậu cũng cảm thấy bất lực và lạc lõng lạ thường. Dẫu sao đi nữa thì cái nơi quỷ tha ma bắt này cũng khiến cậu phải sởn gai óc a! Những tòa nhà tàn tạ, công viên bỏ hoang, khu phố vắng vẻ. Trong khi nắng sớm hãy còn quá yếu ớt để có thể xua đi những góc tối hiểm độc. Cậu có thể hình dung được ở khắp mọi ngõ ngách giữa đám phế tích âm u đó, những cái bóng đang vui đùa nhảy múa, chờ đợi con mồi của chúng tự mình dâng mạng đến. Và kia chẳng phải là một bìa rừng đó sao? Cậu rùng mình, bỗng dưng cảm thấy lạnh quá, và trong vô thức nhích nhích lại gần hai người Yuugi hơn. Hi vọng là sau khi lượn tới cái chân trời có-Ra-mới-biết-ở-đâu để điều tra về cái nơi lạ lùng này, 'Kura sẽ sớm trở về bên cậu.

Sau gần như mãi mãi, tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào dần dần nhỏ lại. Vẫn không ngừng xoa lưng cục cưng nhà mình, Atem thở dài nặng nề. "Bình tâm lại nào, Aibou."

"Cái khỉ gió gì đang diễn ra ở đây vậy?" Đâu đó về bên trái, giọng nói lạnh như băng xuyên thủng sự bình yên mỏng manh vừa thiết lập, để rồi ngay lập tức chiếm được sự chú ý xứng đáng của nó, và châm ngòi cho một đợt than khóc nữa.

"Ra chém ngươi đi Kaiba! Mắc cái giống gì mà ngươi phải mất nết như vậy hả! Ta đang _chiến đấu_ hết sức mình đây!" Ai đó sẵn giọng mắng.

"Dẹp đi Pharaoh. Ta không có liên quan dính dáng gì đến thằng bồ nhõng nhẽo của ngươi hết." Vị CEO trả đũa.

"Seto! Ta cấm ngươi nói về Yuug như vậy!" Jounouchi, không rõ từ đâu và khi nào, nhảy ngay vào cuộc 'tranh luận'.

"Cút đi gặm xương đi, cậu vàng." Seto giễu cợt.

"Thằng khốn nhà ngươi mới phải cút đi ấy! Để cho hai người bọn họ yên!"

"Thế thì sao cả hai không im luôn ấy nhỉ? Ta nói nha, không ngờ gần mười năm rồi mà vẫn năng cãi vã như con nít vậy." Một giọng cười khúc khích vô cùng, vô cùng là quen thuộc báo hiệu sự xuất hiện của thêm một nhân vật nữa. Malik chưa bao giờ có đủ kiên nhẫn để bỏ lỡ cuộc vui nào cả.

"Oww Malik-xinh-đẹp ơi, đừng có dọa bọn trẻ như vậy chứ!" Thằng điên được biết đến với cái tên Mariku nói một cách quá là hí hửng, nghe vẫn vô cùng thần kinh như lần cuối cùng họ gặp, a.k.a gần mười năm trước.

"Malik, Mariku, gặp được hai ngươi ở đây mới thật là hân hạnh làm sao." Seto đáp trả bằng một giọng không kém phần mỉa mai.

"Malik! Tớ không ngờ cậu lại đi bênh vực tên đó đấy!" Jounouchi hét lên buộc tội, trong khi Malik vẫn cười tươi như điên.

Giả vờ ngây thơ, thằng điên Mariku chạm tay lên ngực, nơi mà trái tim hắn _hẳn_ đang đập (đó là trong trường hợp hắn có một trái tim). "Ô, cậu nói vậy làm bọn tôi buồn lắm đó Jou-kun, tôi và Malik-xinh-đẹp đây chỉ muốn –"

"Ây chà chà," Một giọng nói cay nghiệt chợt xen vào, cắt ngang lời kẻ yêu châm chọc thành cuồng, "cuối cùng bọn bây cũng chịu trưng cái bản mặt ra rồi đấy à, Tomb-Keepers. Ôi chao, còn ngài High Priest vĩ đại nữa chứ!" hắn ta uể oải vẫy vẫy tay chào, "Đúng là vui như hội mà."

"Bớt tào lao đi Tomb-Robber. Ngươi tìm thấy gì rồi?"

"Cũng không nhiều nhặn gì, Pharaoh." Hắn nhếch mép. "Nhưng hai con chuột nhắt này có lẽ sẽ giúp được ít nhiều đấy." Đoạn hắn cười khùng khục, quăng hai bóng người về phía trước. Nhưng khi ánh nhìn của hắn cuối cùng cũng rơi vào nhân vật tóc trắng còn lại, nét mặt Vua Trộm bỗng dịu dàng hơn hẳn.

"Yadonushi," (1) hắn dịu giọng, lúc này đã ôm hikari của mình vào lòng.

Ryou, người duy nhất vẫn giữ im lặng từ nãy đến giờ, tươi tỉnh hẳn lên trước tình yêu của đời mình. "Kura…" Cậu khẽ gọi, tựa người sâu hơn vào bờ vai vững chãi.

"Kiếm một cái phòng khác đi, hai tên ngố." Seto khịt mũi.

Lờ đi tên CEO chắc mẩm là đang _ganh tị_, hắn ta nói bằng một giọng vô cảm, "Ta tìm thấy chúng trốn trong tòa nhà kia, toan tính gì đó."

"Tao _không_ có thèm trốn đâu nhá, pyon!" Người với vết sẹo kì dị trên mặt giận dữ phản đối.

"Vậy thì theo dõi bọn tao, mày muốn nói sao mà chẳng được!" Bakura nạt lại không kém phần gay gắt.

"Mắc cái giống gì mà tao phải theo dõi bọn mày, pyon! Mày có phải là ai đâu! Mày cũng chẳng phải là Mukuro-sama!" Trừng mắt nhìn lũ người ngông cuồng, hắn ta tiếp tục quát, "Chúng mày làm gì mà lại dám đột nhập vào lãnh địa của bọn tao!"

"Ken! Đừng có tùy tiện nhắc đến tên Mukuro-sama như vậy!" Người bốn-mắt lên giọng quở trách, mặc dù có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn nhiều so với đồng bọn của mình.

"Thôi câm đi Kappie! Cũng tại nhà ngươi mà ta bị phát hiện thôi!" Người 'pyon' cứng đầu cãi lại. Người kia chỉ quắc mắt nhìn.

"Mukuro?" Vị Vua Trò Chơi nãy giờ vẫn bị quên lãng đột ngột lên tiếng, chân mày nhíu lại, còn giọng nói thì khản đặc sau hàng giờ liền nức nở. Nhưng như thế cũng đã đủ để lôi mọi người ra khỏi cuộc hỗn chiến võ mồm đang sôi nỗi tự nãy giờ.

"Yuug…cảm thấy đỡ hơn chưa?" Jounouchi rụt rè hỏi, âm thanh không giấu nổi sự lo lắng.

Yuugi chăm chú nhìn người bạn đã mất tích khá lâu của mình. Đôi mắt thoáng vụt qua một cảm xúc rất khó gọi tên; có thể là ngạc nhiên, có thể là ngờ vực, có thể là mừng rỡ, có thể là _kinh hỉ _(2), cũng có thể là tất cả kể trên.

Khi ánh nhìn của cậu dường như đã bóc vỏ hết từng lớp từng lớp bí mật của ai kia, cậu cuối cùng cũng nhân từ mà tạm buông tha cho người ta, đơn giản nói, "Ừ, cảm ơn Jou."

Nghĩ nghĩ, Yuugi lại thêm vào, "Tớ đã lo cho cậu lắm đấy, cậu biết không. Cậu đã ở đâu vậy? Tại sao cậu không liên lạc gì với tớ, ít nhất cũng phải gọi điện chứ…"

"Tớ xin lỗi, Yuug…" Chột dạ, Jounouchi nhìn chòng chọc xuống đất, cảm thấy vô cùng hổ thẹn cứ như thể cậu ta vừa mới phạm phải tội giết người vậy.

"Cậu thấy đỡ hơn rồi chứ? Mừng vì cậu đã trở lại là chính mình, Yuugi." Ryou cũng rất thành tâm bày tỏ sự quan tâm của mình.

"Cảm ơn Ryou. Tớ ổn." Lần này Yuugi cười đến chân thành, công khai ngắm nghía ngón áp út của người ta, "Tớ thật sự chúc phúc cho hai người." Ryou đỏ mặt; Bakura cười khẽ, gật gật đầu tỏ vẻ cảm tạ.

"Chào mừng em trở lại với thế giới người sống, Aibou."

Yuugi mỉm cười, quay đầu nhìn nửa kia của mình, người vẫn ôm cậu thật chặt từ khi tất cả mọi chuyện bắt đầu. Cậu khẽ gật đầu khẳng định.

.

Khi vừa mở mắt ra để bắt gặp mình đang ở một nơi xa lạ, và đáng sợ hơn cả, với một Yami Bakura đang có xu hướng lên cơn cuồng sát… Ôi chao, tâm trạng của cậu khi đó thật sự rất phức tạp. Chưa kể đến cảm giác tội lỗi như con rắn độc quấn lấy trái tim cậu, sự sợ hãi cũng như một đám sương mù dày đặc che mờ cả lý trí.

Đến nỗi trước khi cậu biết mình đang làm gì,

…cậu đã ôm chầm lấy Atem mà khóc òa lên.

Yuugi âm thầm đỡ trán, trong lòng gào thét mắng nhiếc mình không thôi.

Nhưng, phải nói là, sau khi khóc cũng khóc rồi, tự trách cũng tự trách rồi; Yuugi chợt nhận ra một cảm xúc quen thuộc vốn từ lâu đã biến mất khỏi cuộc sống mình nay lại đang phát ra ánh sáng yếu ớt từ một góc rất nhỏ nhoi, rất tăm tối trong tim cậu.

Phấn khích.

Hay, chờ mong.

Hay, hồi hộp.

Hay, kích động.

Thứ cảm xúc luôn đi cùng với khát khao mạo hiểm, như một câu thần chú đánh thức dòng máu phiêu lưu trong cậu. Khiến lòng cậu nhộn nhạo gợn sóng.

Và chính bản năng di truyền ấy đã cho cậu biết chính xác giờ phút này cậu cần phải làm gì.

.

Yuugi bình ổn lại nhịp tim, điều hòa lại hô hấp, chỉnh đốn lại mớ suy nghĩ tiêu cực vẫn quần nhau hỗn loạn tự nãy giờ… Cậu khéo léo treo lên mặt mình nụ cười thuần túy nhất, trong khi đôi mắt tím lóng lánh khẽ nheo lại, xem xét kỹ lưỡng hai con người xa lạ trước mặt. Một chốc sau Yuugi cuối cùng cũng chịu mở miệng, giọng điệu lịch sự nhưng cũng không kém phần đòi hỏi, "Hai vị có thể vui lòng cho chúng tôi biết những điều _đáng chú ý_ về nơi này," cậu thoáng ngừng lại, mày nhíu chặt, "không đúng… 'thế giới' này được không? Bởi vì như tôi được biết, tôi không thể cảm nhận được bất kì một tia quen thuộc nào quanh đây cả, và điều đó cũng thật lạ lùng đi." Dịu dàng vuốt ve bảo vật ngàn năm vẫn luôn làm bạn trên cổ mình, cậu tiếp tục, càng thêm vẻ âm trầm, "Và tôi khuyên các vị hãy thành thật từ bỏ ý định trả lời qua loa đi, nếu không…" Một tia sáng nào đó vụt lóe qua đôi mắt vốn to tròn ngây thơ ấy, khiến chàng trai nhỏ nhắn càng mang một vẻ nguy hiểm lạ thường.

Hai linh hồn tội nghiệp rùng mình một cái.

Những người còn lại, cười khẩy. Quá rành bộ mặt dọa người này của vị Vua này rồi.

"Có vẻ như chúng ta không được quyền lựa chọn rồi." Tên 'Kappie' thở dài, liếc nhìn đồng bọn, "Chúng tôi sẵn lòng thôi, nhưng không phải ở đây. Các vị theo tôi." Nói đoạn, gã liền quay lưng bước đi.

Nhanh chóng trao đổi ánh mắt, nhóm người mới đến đồng thời lặng lẽ quyết định, nếu họ mà gặp phải một bẫy rập nào, _các người_ (ở thế giới này) coi chừng đó.

_.To Be Continued._

* * *

_****__Chú thích:_

(1) Yadonushi: chỉ chủ đất, người cho thuê nhà, mướn đất, etc.

(2) Kinh hỉ: cho tớ mượn tạm từ Hán Việt này xài đỡ nha, vì đúng là không có từ nào bao quát được cảm xúc của Yuugi khi gặp lại Jou như từ này – vừa mừng vừa sợ, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa mừng như điên…

**_Notes:_** Phản ứng của hai nhóm người này thật là khác biệt 1 trời 1 vực luôn. ^^v 27 vẫn thiệt là cute, 72 thiệt là sexy, 69 thiệt là đểu, còn 18 thì, well, lúc nào cũng là 18. Tớ thích sự xuất hiện của Yami Bakura, rất ấn tượng, ne? Yuugi...có vẻ thâm trầm hơn so với series gốc. Nhưng dù sao cũng đã có quá nhiều chuyện xảy ra rồi, dĩ nhiên ngay cả người thánh thiện thế nào cũng phải thay đổi ít nhiều thôi. Viết về mấy người yami thật sự rất thú vị, mỗi người 1 vẻ, khùng khùng, quậy quậy...như vậy thì cái fic nó mới đỡ nhàm chán a~~

Ai da, Jou đã làm gì chọc giận Yuugi vậy? Tớ cũng không biết~ Đành phải chờ xem tiếp tiếp tiếp thôi~~

**_Next:_** Loạn rồi loạn rồi! Để những con người nguy hiểm tụ tập lại 1 chỗ...không loạn mới lạ! Môt nhân vật nữa sẽ xuất hiện. Rất phong độ nha lịch lãm nha điển trai nha~~ Mà người này mọi người đều biết đó.

**Review!** Review là nguồn động lực chính thúc đẩy tiến trình viết fic của tụi này đó ó ó ó~~


	4. Unexpectation 2 - Hỗn loạn

**Unexpectation 2 – The Chaos**

_-Hỗn Loạn-_

_._

Chàng trai tóc nâu choáng váng nhìn những người bảo vệ nhà mình. Gia đình cậu đang hăng say tàn sát lẫn nhau!

"Tôi nói, NGỪNG NGAY!" Đâu đó giữa chiến trường đẫm máu, cậu nghe Tsunayoshi âm trầm ra lệnh. Khi những lời của anh có vẻ chẳng lọt nổi vào tai ai, anh hừ lạnh.

Ôilạychúa cái tư thế đó chẳng phải –

"Khoan đã Tsu–––"

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" Cậu nghe người ấy lạnh giọng tuyên bố. "Ôi không không không _không_! Đừng có phát điên theo bọn họ chứ!" Tsuna rùng mình, mắt nhắm nghiền lại như chờ đợi giây phút Tận Thế ập xuống…..

"Ê ê! Mấy người làm cái khỉ gì ở đây hả! Không được đánh nhau nơi công cộng, nghe rõ không!?"

Hơ?

_Hơ?!_

Mọi hành động đột ngột ngừng lại. Những ánh mắt hình viên đạn thi nhau bắn phá người đàn ông vô tội.

Cuối cùng cũng run rẩy thở ra một hơi, Tsuna rất nhanh phản ứng lại. Cả cuộc đời này, Tsuna chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hạnh phúc khi bị cảnh sát hỏi thăm đến vậy. Miễn cưỡng nặn ra một nụ cười coi như đủ chuẩn, cậu tiến về phía người nọ, "Xin lỗi sếp, nhưng hình như có hiểu lầm gì rồi. Tôi nghĩ chúng tôi –"

"Không ai xen ngang trận đấu của ta mà còn sống cả, động vật ăn cỏ." Một giọng nói âm u như vọng về từ Địa ngục vang lên ngay sau lưng viên cảnh sát xấu số, "Nếu ngươi muốn, ta sẽ cắn chết ngươi trước tiên." Anh ta vung tonfa ngay khi chữ "chết" còn chưa có nói xong.

Và thế là, trận ẩu đả lại tiếp diễn như thể chưa từng bị gián đoạn.

Tsuna thở dài chán nản. Ta nói nha, sao bọn họ cứ phải đầu đất như vậy!? Bọn họ đều đã _trưởng thành_ cả rồi, vì chúa!

"Khủng bố! Chúng tôi cần tiếp viện! Lặp lại! Khủng bố! Cần ngay tiếp viện!" Tsuna loáng thoáng nghe thấy ai đó điên cuồng gào thét vào bộ đàm, trong khi cố gắng hết sức mà vụng về né tránh 'bom rơi đạn lạc'…

~X~

Tiếng chuông reo lanh lảnh đánh thức ông lão khỏi giấc mộng đẹp của mình, lôi kéo ông trở về với thế giới thực tại. Ngày hãy còn sớm lắm, chỉ vừa chớm bình minh. Những chú chim nhỏ vẫn chưa sẵn sàng líu ríu khúc hòa tấu của chúng, và quan trọng hơn cả là mùi hương ngọt ngào từ những món ăn tuyệt hảo của Nana vẫn chưa đến gõ cửa phòng ông. Ông quyết định, ngủ thêm vài phút nữa có lẽ là một chủ ý không tồi.

Vậy mà âm thanh ấy cứ không ngừng réo rắt mời gọi…

Ngáp dài, ông lão đủng đỉnh rời giường, từ tốn đóng cửa phòng, và thong thả bước từng bước xuống cầu thang ọp ẹp. Tuổi tác ông dù gì cũng đã cao rồi, đi đứng luôn phải cẩn thận một chút vẫn hơn.

"**Ciaossu, Đệ Cửu."** Giọng nói vô cảm ngay lập tức truyền đến từ đầu dây bên kia, tình huống lúc này đã vượt xa mọi định nghĩa về 'khẩn cấp', cũng không ai còn tâm trí cho mấy màn chào hỏi xã giao vớ vẩn đâu.

"Reborn?" Từ khi ông chính thức nhường ngôi cho thế hệ tiếp theo, giữa hai người cũng không có liên lạc qua lại gì nhiều. Sao bây giờ lại đột ngột như vậy? Trừ khi, "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

"**Tsunayoshi biến mất, ngay trước mắt tôi."** Anh ta nhanh chóng đáp lời, mặc dù giọng nói vẫn bình tĩnh không gợn sóng.

"Cậu nói 'biến mất' là có ý gì?" Nono nhíu mày, gương mặt phúc hậu thoáng hiện một tia nguy hiểm. Mọi chuyện thật vô cùng quái gở.

"**Theo đúng nghĩa đen. Một giây trước chúng tôi còn đang giao đấu, ngay sau đó cậu ta bỗng hét lên, ngất xỉu, rồi biến đâu mất tăm."** Reborn lặp lại, có vẻ đã dần dần mất kiên nhẫn.

"Vậy còn Tsuna? Cậu đã kiểm tra tình trạng những người bảo vệ khác chưa? HQ có gì bất ổn không?"

"**Rồi, à mà này, Đệ Cửu,"** Reborn ngừng một nhịp để gia tăng hiệu ứng.

"Tôi vẫn đang theo đây, Reborn."

"**Bọn họ, tất cả đều mất tích."** Reborn nghiêm giọng, **"HQ giờ này đang vô cùng náo nhiệt."**

~X~

"Thả ta ra ngay! Các người thật to gan! Đệ Thập! Đệ Thập!" Cơn Bão cuồng nộ ầm ĩ gào thét, mãnh liệt vùng vẫy trong mớ dây nhợ xiềng xích.

"Câm ngay đồ khốn! Mày không có tư cách lên tiếng ở đây!" Tên cảnh sát béo cũng rống lên, trưng ra bộ mặt dọa người của gã.

_Được lắm._

"Này ông anh, đừng có nói chuyện với bạn tôi như vậy chứ." Có một tia tai-họa-tiềm-tàng nào đó thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện nơi khóe mắt nụ cười của cơn Mưa ôn hòa. "Và tôi nghĩ ông anh cũng không nên đánh ngất thằng nhóc bạn tôi như vậy đâu. Cậu ấy vẫn còn vị thành niên đấy."

_Mắt trái ai đó giật giật._

"Ta _sẽ_ cắn chết lũ các người. Thả. Ta. Ra. Ngay." Đám Mây chết chóc gằn từng tiếng phẫn nộ, sẵn sàng giương vuốt.

_Tôi nhịn các người đủ rồi đấy._

Gồng mình mà la hét, vị Mặt trời của nhóm cũng mãnh liệt đồng ý, "Các người có dám quang minh chính đại thách đấu ta trên sàn đấu không!? Ta thề sẽ hết mình hạ từng người các ngươi đo ván, lũ đê tiện chơi bẩn!"

_Bọn…bọn đầu đất này!_

"Kufufufufufu, lũ bần tiện các ngươi mà cũng dám trèo cao à? Nào, buông bàn tay bẩn thỉu ra khỏi _sẻ sẻ của ta_ ngay." Vị thuật sĩ Sương mù tính tình không tốt nào đó bỡn cợt, lờ đi ngay và luôn ánh mắt sắc bén tẩm sát khí đang không ngừng phóng tới và găm phầm phập vào lưng mình. Hình như lũ người này vẫn còn chưa học được không nên trêu vào _vật sở hữu_ của chủ nhân Luân Hồi là hắn? Vậy thì hắn rất sẵn lòng mà dạy dỗ bọn chúng một chút thôi. Coi như là quà gặp mặt cũng không tồi, ne? Cảnh vật chợt trở nên mơ hồ hẳn đi, nhiệt độ sụt giảm trầm trọng, và không khí quanh đây bỗng tràn ngập chướng khí âm u như vọng về từ Luyện Ngục…

Không thể đỡ nổi đám người hết thuốc chữa này nữa, cuối cùng Bầu trời nay-đã-không-còn-mấy-bao-dung điên tiết lên giọng quát, "Tại sao các người không IM HẾT CHO TÔI NHỜ nhỉ?!"

Ánh mắt khủng bố âm trầm quét qua hết một lượt những người bảo vệ nhà mình, khi đã nhận được phản hồi mong muốn, cậu hài lòng quay đầu nhìn viên cảnh sát tay đang run cầm cập mà kìm cặp phía sau. "Tôi thề là đã có hiểu lầm gì rồi, thưa ngài." Cậu _cố gắng_ nặn ra một nụ cười chuyên nghiệp, nhưng không may lại trông càng có vẻ mặt nhăn mày nhíu. "Chúng tôi bị lạc đường! Chúng tôi cần được biết vị trí chính xác hiện tại ngay bây giờ. Chúng tôi nên được đối đãi tử tế và cư xử như _những con người với nhau_!"

"Được rồi, Tsuna." Liếc nhìn nửa kia của mình, giọng nói trầm thấp mượt mà của vị boss còn lại vang lên. Nhưng rồi anh đột ngột đổi giọng, "Ta chính thức tuyên chiến với các ngươi, Cớm. Vongola sẽ không tha thứ cho hành vi xấc xược bậc này!"

Nội tâm Tsuna âm thầm gào khóc. Thằng em trai yêu quí của cậu cũng cá mè một lứa với những người bảo vệ _vô vọng_ kia thôi.

~X~

"Là nơi này."

Người dẫn đường của họ – Chikusa theo như những gì họ được giới thiệu, đột ngột dừng bước. Trước mắt cả bọn là một ngôi nhà bình dị nhưng lại tỏa ra cảm giác yêu thương và sự ấm cúng, như thể muốn nói, _'chào mừng đã về nhà'_. Khung cảnh xung quanh rất đỗi yên ắng vào thời khắc này của một ngày mới. Những tia nắng đầu tiên nhảy múa trên mái ngói đỏ tươi, viền lên từng chiếc lá cành cây một sắc vàng óng ánh. Cơn gió sớm dịu dàng thoảng đưa hương thơm ngọt lịm của bánh mì mới nướng, phảng phất thêm mùi vị đậm đà thơm lừng của cà phê nóng từ một cửa tiệm gần đó, khiến từng giác quan của Yuugi như được đánh thức.

Cơ mà, cảnh vật nơi này không khỏi cũng quá quen thuộc đi?

Liếc nhìn hòm thư áp tường về góc bên phải, Yuugi càng khẳng định hơn nhận xét ban đầu của mình. Trên đó, là một bảng tên khắc "Sawada".

Vậy ra đây đúng thật _cũng_ là Nhật Bản a.

Sau ba lần nhấn chuông, cậu nghe một tiếng "Ra ngay~" với một chất giọng vô cùng, vô cùng là tươi tắn – vào cái giờ chỉ có _Ra_ mới thức nổi này? – so với gu của cậu.

Một người phụ nữ trông rất ôn hòa xuất hiện ở ngưỡng cửa và nở nụ cười ngời sáng với cả bọn. "Ôi chao, dì không biết Tsu-kun lại có nhiều bạn bè phong độ đến vậy!" Nhìn nhìn Chikusa, bà ta vỗ hai tay cái _'tách'_ vào nhau, "Cậu là người bạn hôm nọ có đến mừng sinh nhật Tsu-kun đúng không?" Lại một lần nữa tập trung sự chú ý vào nhóm người Yuugi, bà ta vẫn không ngừng vui vẻ ríu rít, "Ôi dì thật vui quá! Lâu lắm rồi mới náo nhiệt thế này. Mời vào mời vào! Chào mừng các cháu đến nhà Sawada!" Nói đoạn bà bắt đầu nhường đường cho bọn trẻ, nhưng rồi dường như nhớ đến một điều gì đó, bà ta _cười khúc khích_ thêm vào, "À, dì là Sawada Nana. Các cháu cứ gọ dì Nana là được rồi."

Nana dẫn họ vào phòng khách, nhiệt tình mời họ ngồi xem TV, và sau khi bỏ lại một câu "Chúng ta sẽ ăn sáng trong nửa tiếng nữa", bà biến mất sau một cánh cửa, nơi mà theo Yuugi, chỉ có thể là nhà bếp.

Họ im lặng ngồi đấy, bị một bầu không khí chẳng lấy gì là dễ chịu bao trùm. Song trước khi bất cứ ai kịp nảy ra một chủ ý gì, một giọng nói lạnh lùng, xa lạ cất lên.

"Các người là ai?"

Mọi người lập tức theo phản xạ căng thẳng thủ thế. Họ đồng loạt giương mắt nhìn quanh, không thấy ai; để rồi nhìn _xuống_ và bắt gặp một _đứa bé_ đang hăm he trừng mắt nhìn họ. Cả bọn rớt hàm. Cái khỉ gì vậy?

"Vậy nên tôi nghĩ tốt nhất chúng ta cứ trở về Ý trước để l– Sao vậy Reborn?" Tiếp đó bước vào một ông lão đầu tóc bạc phơ với một vẻ nghiêm nghị trầm trọng không chút phù hợp với đường nét gương mặt hiền hòa của ông. Có thể do cảm thấy kì lạ vì không nhận được phản ứng gì từ đối tượng trò chuyện của mình, ông dời mắt khỏi tập tài liệu dày cộm trong tay để đối mặt với một _quân đoàn_ những người lạ mặt đang hăng say đấu mắt với Reborn. Ông lão sửng sốt.

"Chúng ta có _khách_, Nono." Thằng bé tuyên bố, không rời mắt khỏi những kẻ đột nhập.

"Để tôi giải thích đã Reborn-san." Chikusa, nhận thấy tình hình không ổn, nhanh chóng làm ra phản ứng thích hợp tránh cho lại thêm một sự hiểu lầm nữa bùng nổ. "Chuyện kể ra dài lắm."

Và do đó mọi người lần lượt thuật lại kinh nghiệm của bản thân mình.

~X~

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra ở đây vậy?" Ai đó thận trọng hỏi, thanh âm nghe vào thật điềm tĩnh và nhẹ nhàng và trong sáng trái ngược hẳn với sự ồn ào điên cuồng tự nãy giờ; như một dòng nước mát lành rót vào tai khiến mọi dây thần kinh đang căng thẳng của Tsuna cảm thấy thật khoan khoái.

Tsuna ngước nhìn lên và bắt gặp một bóng người cao ráo đang chậm rãi tiếp cận họ, mái tóc đen được buộc cao gọn gàng phía sau đầu, và chiếc áo khoác dài trắng đắt tiền tung bay theo từng nhịp chân bước. Khi người nọ đến gần hơn, Tsuna có thể nhìn rõ một khuôn mặt còn khá non nớt với một đôi mắt to sáng ngời, khiến cậu ấy trông hơi trẻ con. Song xét thấy thái độ của những người ở đây cung kính đối với người này như vậy, cậu ta hẳn phải là người có một địa vị nhất định. Tsuna suy diễn. Thật khiến người ta phải tò mò a.

"Kaiba-sama! Bọn sát nhân này không những đã cố tình gây rối nơi công cộng mà còn muốn diệt sạch luôn mấy tiểu đội của chúng tôi." Một cảnh sát bụng phệ nào đó vừa nơm nớp trả lời vừa không ngừng dùng _khăn tay trắng_ lau lau mồ hôi trán.

"Điều đó tôi có thể hiểu." Cậu ta mỉm cười nhã nhặn, "Nhưng tôi nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ dễ giải quyết hơn nếu chúng ta thử lắng nghe họ một chút, không phải sao? Ý tôi là, mọi người nhìn kĩ xem, họ trông không có vẻ gì là người bản xứ cả. Thấy không?" Cậu ta hất hất cằm về phía những người lạ mặt như thể muốn chứng minh cho nhận định của mình, rồi nhẹ nhàng phất tay ra hiệu cho một vài nhân viên cởi trói cho những người _vô cớ_ bị buộc tội 'khủng bố'.

.

Cậu đã đến đây từ sớm để _mượn_ thêm nhân lực cho cuộc truy tìm tung tích người anh trai đáng kính của mình đã vô cớ mất tích từ tối qua; và nếu được, tìm cách liên lạc với nhóm người Yuugi và Ryou, đồng dạng không còn chút dấu vết nào trên Trái Đất này nữa. Cậu đã rất tự nhiên mà cho rằng bất cứ chuyện có liên quan đến hai cái tên 'Kaiba' và 'Yuugi' đều luôn rắc rối và quái gở, đặc biệt sự việc lần này mức độ nghiêm trọng có thể còn vượt xa hơn cả phán đoán ban đầu của cậu. Nhưng cậu có nằm mơ cũng không ngờ bọn người này lại vô dụng và nhàm chán đến vậy… Đó cũng là lý do tại sao vụ việc náo loạn bên này đã nhanh chóng thu hút mọi sự chú ý của cậu với tốc độ so được với vận tốc ánh sáng.

"_Lạ thật, thật sự rất kì lạ. Nhóm người này ăn mặc cực kì sang trọng, song nói năng hành xử thì lại hệt như những tên lưu manh."_ Người tên Kaiba lặng lẽ quan sát, lần đầu tiên lưu ý đến ngoại hình của những người này. _"Còn hai người kia…thật giống với trường hợp của Yami và Hikari, giống nhau như đúc song lại trái ngược hoàn toàn…Không, không thể có một cặp nào khác được. Mà họ chắc chắn cũng không phải là người Ai Cập…"_ Cậu thoáng do dự, sau đó hướng tầm suy xét của mình về những người còn lại, _"Có thể bọn họ là thuộc hạ của hai người này. Nhưng…sao lại thiếu thiếu một mức độ tôn trọng nào đó…"_ Suy nghĩ đến rối rắm cả đầu óc, chàng trai trẻ khẽ cau mày. Cậu quyết định mình không thể hiểu nổi những con người này được. Vậy nên tốt hơn hết là tạo ra một cơ hội để cậu đích thân phỏng vấn riêng họ. Bọn não phẳng tự cho mình là cảnh cục này dẫu sao cũng chẳng giúp được gì, không phá hư chuyện có lẽ đã là may mắn lắm rồi.

.

Suốt quá trình trên, Tsuna chỉ âm thầm quan sát người trẻ tuổi suy tư trong im lặng, hứng thú dạt dào nơi đáy mắt.

.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, vị Kaiba trẻ tuổi hít sâu một hơi, mở miệng muốn nói gì đó, nhưng lại không may bị Tsuna giành mất quyền chủ động.

"Chúng tôi rất cảm kích cậu vì đã rộng lượng ra tay giúp đỡ." Vẫn không ngừng nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn cổ tay bị bắt nạt của mình, Tsuna trưng ra nụ cười quyến rũ đã thành danh của riêng boss nhà Vongola, "Tên tôi là Sawada Tsunayoshi, còn bọn họ," cậu gật đầu về phía những người bảo vệ không biết tự lúc nào đã dàn sẵn đội-hình-đặc-trưng dùng riêng cho việc gia tăng hiệu ứng hào nhoáng…à không, gia tăng hiệu quả chiến đấu, "là Gia đình thân yêu của tôi." (Tsuna muốn nói 'Gia đình' trong Famiglia, trong khi người ta lại mặc định hiểu thành 'gia đình' trong family – một gia đình bình thường). Cậu tao nhã vươn bàn tay đeo găng trắng muốt của mình ra, "Tôi đề nghị một cuộc thương lượng riêng, cậu thấy thế nào?"

"Danh xưng Kaiba Mokuba. Phó chủ tịch tập đoàn Kaiba." Mỉm cười đáp trả, thiếu niên cũng không kém phần lịch lãm mà bắt lấy bàn tay vẫn kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. "Tốt lắm. Tôi biết một chỗ không tồi cho đề nghị của ngài."

~X~

Sự căng thẳng như một tấm lưới vô hình giăng trải khắp không gian căn phòng vốn thoáng đãng, giam cầm con mồi của nó trong một bầu không khí vô cùng ngột ngạt. Mọi người ngồi bất động, biểu cảm gương mặt không để lộ chút nào những suy nghĩ có thể có trong lòng họ lúc này.

Yuugi bé bỏng rất không được tự nhiên mà vặn vẹo vặn vẹo thân người trên cái ghế sô-pha êm ái, cậu có cảm tưởng như mình hoàn toàn có thể _ngửi_ được hương vị của sự hoài nghi đang toát ra thành từng đợt từng đợt sóng lượn lờ xung quanh những người bạn của mình. Chỉ việc tưởng tượng về những gì _có khả năng_ xảy ra thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu rùng mình sợ hãi. Cậu nhận ra ngay giờ phút này đây cậu thật sự _chỉ_ ước rằng mình có thể hóa thân thành một _con thỏ_, nhảy cà tưng cà tưng và hò hét, "Nhìn xem! TẬN THẾ đang xoay vòng vòng trên trần nhà kia kìa!" và _cười khúc khích_ như điên, thay vì cứ bó gối ngồi đây mà lo lắng chờ đợi bất cứ một dấu hiệu của sự phản hồi nào quăng trả ngay vào mặt cậu. Bởi lẽ, duy chỉ có loài thỏ mới có cái năng lực đặc biệt gọi là _'giả ngu và tiếp tục làm càn'_ trong một tình huống thế này…

Chán nản lắc lắc đầu, Yuugi thở dài. Có vẻ như chứng hoang tưởng của cậu lại nặng thêm nữa rồi.

.

"Vậy ý các cậu là, các cậu không thuộc về thế giới _này_?" Ngài Đệ Cửu tốt bụng nhà Vongola cuối cùng cũng mở lời, cố gắng xua bớt bầu không khí ngượng nghịu kì quái.

Yuugi gật đầu. "Nếu như lời những 'cái bóng' nói là thật."

"Cái bóng?" Reborn đột ngột hỏi lại, đặc biệt hứng thú với chi tiết này.

Lại một cái gật đầu khẳng định, song cũng không ai giải thích gì thêm. Vị Arcobaleno nhướng mày, nhưng đồng dạng cũng không truy vấn thêm về vấn đề này nữa.

Seto, ngược lại, đang thẳng thừng bày tỏ thái độ bất mãn của mình. Cảm thấy vô cùng tức giận và phiền toái, vị CEO với gương mặt nay-đã-không-còn-có-thể-gọi-là-đẹp-trai-phong-độ lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn chàng trai tóc ba màu đang khiếp sợ tột độ mà rúc người sâu hơn vào lòng của yami nhà mình; khớp hàm đanh lại. Một phút sau hắn nghiến răng nghiến lợi mà phun ra một câu hỏi đang gặm nhấm tâm can của từng người trong cái phòng này. "Vậy ý của cậu là nói, cái tai họa này là _phép màu_ của _xuyên không_?! Và nó còn bắt nguồn từ điều ước _ích kỉ_ của cậu!" Thay vì một câu nghi vấn, nó nghe càng giống một lời khẳng định. Yuugi co rúm người lại trước giọng điệu tàn nhẫn này, bị tổn thương sâu sắc.

"Đủ rồi Kaiba! _Không_ được nói Yuugi ích kỉ!" Malik nhanh chóng đứng ra bênh vực bạn mình.

"Nhưng điều đó chẳng có nghĩa lý gì cả!" Ngay cả Jounouchi cũng đã mất hết bình tĩnh, "Ý tớ là, đừng có đùa chứ? Một điều ước? Nó là cái khỉ gì vậy? Cậu không thể bị tẩy não như vậy được, Yuug." Song chỉ một cái liếc mắt nhìn đến gương mặt tái mét của bạn mình cũng đủ khiến cậu ta phải dịu giọng đi vài phần, "Xem này Yuug, ý tớ là nó không hẳn đã là lỗi của cậu. Không thể nào mà chỉ một điều ước nhỏ nhoi của cậu lại có thể có một sức mạnh _tàn phá_ đến vậy được."

Điều ước và thế giới song song. Đúng thật là một sự kết hợp khỉ gió.

.

Sau một thoáng trầm ngâm, Reborn vô cùng trầm trọng mà lên tiếng.

"Nghe này. Mọi việc đến giờ phút này đã cực kì phức tạp và không thể vãn hồi được nữa. Một khi đã dây vào các thế giới song song, chúng ta cần phải tuyệt đối cẩn thận. Chỉ cần bất cứ một sai lầm nào cũng đủ để nhóm Tsuna, và thậm chí các cậu," Anh ta quét mắt nhìn cả bọn "không thể trở về, hay tồi tệ hơn, biến mất hoàn toàn khỏi các chiều không gian. Và chúng ta cần giúp đỡ, rất nhiều sự giúp đỡ." Anh ta dừng một nhịp, mày nhăn thành một đoàn. "Nhưng trước hết, các cậu không thể tiếp tục ở lại nơi này được. Chúng ta sẽ di chuyển ngay sau khi dùng xong bữa sáng." Đôi mắt đen láy chợt ánh lên một tia tinh quái, anh ta cười khẩy thêm vào, "Và tôi cũng cần tìm hiểu rõ hơn về các người, _khách_ ạ."

Nói đoạn, Reborn cùng với ông lão rời khỏi để bàn bạc thêm về những sự chuẩn bị cần thiết và những thu xếp về sau.

.

"Giờ thì thế nào?" Ryou lặng lẽ thốt lên câu hỏi vẫn đè nặng trong lòng cậu từ lúc mọi chuyện mới bắt đầu; khi mà giờ đây căn phòng chỉ còn lại nhóm người bọn họ. (Ken và Chikusa đã nhanh chóng rời đi ngay sau khi thuật lại xong những gì mình biết để tìm cách liên lạc với thân tín của chủ nhân mình rải rác trên khắp thế giới – một nhiệm vụ mà Reborn đã rất trịnh trọng giao phó cho họ, nói rằng nó có liên quan to lớn đến cơ hội trở về của bọn Mukuro.) Cậu len lén liếc nhìn đến một Yuugi vẫn đang vô cùng tội lỗi mà dán chặt mắt xuống sàn nhà như không có ngày mai. Đôi mắt nâu trong suốt của cậu đành bất lực chuyển hướng vào những người còn lại, chờ đợi một phản hồi tích cực.

Jounouchi chỉ đơn giản nhún nhún vai, rõ ràng cậu ta cũng chẳng biết nhiều hơn cậu.

Seto khịt mũi, có vẻ khó khăn lắm mới ghìm xuống được lửa giận của mình.

Malik nhe răng _cười rạng rỡ_, một tia điên cuồng lóe lên trong đôi đồng tử màu lilac xinh đẹp.

Bakura và Mariku nhìn nhau, _cười khẩy_.

"Trông chờ những điều không ngờ tới." (1) Yami chốt lại cho cả bọn, một nụ cười _quỷ quyệt_ cũng đang nở rộ trên môi anh.

__To Be Continued__

* * *

_****__Chú thích:_

(1) Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition! (Phá vỡ giới hạn Zero Dying Will) - Một tuyệt chiêu sáng tạo bởi Vongola Đệ Nhất, có khả năng đóng băng lửa Dying Will. Tsunayoshi dùng chiêu này là muốn đóng băng cả bọn máu nóng kia lại, cho họ nguội đầu 1 chút. XD

(2) Xuyên không/xuyên qua thời không/xuyên việt giá không: Môn thể thao vĩ đại cho phép bạn xuyên vèo vèo qua các chiều không gian; có thể xuyên luôn thể xác lẫn linh hồn, hoặc chỉ xuyên linh hồn và nhập vào 1 ai đó ở bản địa...ha ha ha~~ Chắc Seto cũng ghiền truyện kiếm hiệp lắm nên mới biết thuật ngữ này a ha ha ha ha~~

(3) Expect the Unexpected, đồng thời cũng la tên của truyện. Dịch ra tiếng Việt nghe hơi gượng ha?

**_Notes:_** Tội nghiệp 27, bất lực trước đám người (...) như vậy. 72 quá quá quá đáng yêu, cực kì nhí nhảnh, vô cùng tự cao. Ôiiiiiiiiiiiiiii anh thật ngầ a~~ Yuugi bé bỏng vẫn đang tích cực phát huy mức độ cutie của mình, teehee~~

Dạo này bắt đầu bận nữa rồi, update sẽ chậm chậm chậm lại thôi~~

**_Next:_** Nói nói nói...các người suốt ngày chỉ thích nói thôi sao? Ọ A Ọ Tôi viết chán muốn chết đây này~~

Nói vậy thôi, nhưng cuộc trò chuyện ở 2 chương kế tiếp sẽ cực kì quan trọng đó. Giải mã hết gút mắc (cơ bản) từ đầu đến giờ luôn!

**REVIEW!** Không review làm sao tui biết mình còn cần phải chỉnh sửa lại cái gì a? *gặm khăn*


	5. Unexpectation 3 - Trò chuyện

**Unexpectation 3 – The Talk**

_-Trò Chuyện-_

_._

"Chào mừng đến tệ xá." Mokuba vui vẻ tuyên bố khi chiếc Limo không một tiếng động lướt êm qua cánh cổng tự động to lớn vững chãi.

Tệ xá. Nếu định nghĩa của từ đó cũng có thể áp dụng cho 'huy hoàng', hay 'lộng lẫy', hay 'tráng lệ', thì tòa lâu đài kia tự bản thân nó đã là ví dụ điển hình hoàn hảo cho từ 'tệ xá' rồi.

Tòa nhà trước mắt họ ít nhất phải cao ba tầng, được thiết kế theo một lối kiến trúc thực thú vị – một sự kết hợp hài hòa giữa kiến trúc Gothic và kiến trúc hậu Hiện đại – với hai cánh sải rộng tạo thành một cánh cung vừa phải, và chiều cao sánh ngang với những cây cổ thụ vĩ đại già nua trồng xung quanh. Những bức tượng (quái vật) tinh xảo được tạc từ cẩm thạch với đủ hình dạng, tư thế, dáng điệu khác nhau, nhưng đồng bộ về kích thước, được đặt chễm chệ dọc theo lối đi chính dẫn vào khuôn viên nhà, để rồi tản ra khi vào đến sân trong và nằm rải rác một cách ý vị khắp khu vườn. Tại nơi giao nhau giữa những lối đi lát đá đứng sừng sững một vì vua ngự trị trên vạn vật – một đài phun nước mô phỏng một con _rồng ba đầu_ vương giả đang vẩy ra những tia nước trong suốt lấp lánh vào không trung.

"_Hẳn phải là một gia đình đầy quyền lực..._" Tsuna trầm ngâm suy nghĩ trong khi xem xét khung cảnh trước mắt, và thầm nhủ phải (nhờ Kyoya) điều tra một chút về chàng trai trẻ bí ẩn này.

"Mà, ngọn gió nào đã mang các vị đến sở cảnh sát vậy, nếu thắc mắc này của tôi không quá đường đột?" Đột ngột bị kéo trở về thực tại bằng một câu hỏi, ông chủ trẻ của Gia đình Vongola nhìn chăm chăm vào vị doanh nhân trẻ trong vài giây, rồi đơ mặt ra mà trả lời, "Chúng tôi, ừm, bị lạc. Và các bạn của tôi đây thì hơi bị nóng tính...nên, vậy đó."

Mokuba khó hiểu nhướng mày, song vẫn bỏ qua không đề cập đến nữa, "Thế, chúng ta vào trong thôi?" cậu nói, khóe miệng thoáng hiện ý cười.

Tsuna lịch sự cười đáp lễ. "Vâng, làm phiền rồi."

Tuy nhiên khi họ chỉ vừa tiến thêm được vài bước thôi, thì một vị quản gia (toát ra một khí chất cực âm trầm) bất ngờ xuất hiện, khẩn trương thông báo một tin gì đó cực sốc (Tsuna để ý thấy mắt Mokuba thoáng mở to trong một khoảnh khắc) vào tai chủ nhân mình, trong khi luôn liếc mắt dè chừng những vị khách lạ.

"_Và hành sự cũng rất lén lút khả nghi."_ quí ngài lão đại hơi híp mắt, ném một cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý cho những người đồng hành cùng mình. Tất cả nhanh chóng gật đầu.

Sau vài lời trao đổi gấp gáp, Mokuba mở lời, "Thành thực xin lỗi, nhưng tôi e là mình không thể tiếp tục hộ tống các vị được nữa, có một số việc đột xuất đang cần sự chú ý của tôi. Giờ thì vị quản gia đây–" cậu tùy tiện vẫy tay và một người quản gia khác _lại_ hết sức thần kì mà xuất hiện từ khoảng không, "sẽ thay tôi đưa các vị đi. Tôi sẽ trở lại trong chốc lát. Và, xin hãy cứ tự nhiên mà xem đây như nhà mình." Cậu cười cười, tao nhã cúi chào, rồi quay lưng đi theo gã người hầu, hướng đến Chúa-biết-việc-gì đang khẩn cấp chờ mình.

~X~

Trong một căn phòng rộng lớn trống trải ở một chân trời xa xôi nào đó, một thanh niên tóc đỏ đang không ngừng đi đi lại lại. Một mớ hổ lốn những suy nghĩ chóng vánh, những khả năng có thể, kế hoạch, thông tin,... đang ồ ạt kéo đến trong bộ não siêu việt của anh ta.

Việc anh có mặt ở đây vào thời khắc này hoàn toàn là một sự tình cờ – một may mắn, khi anh đang trong chuyến thăm viếng hằng năm đến Nhật Bản (không, không phải một chuyến du lịch như các bạn nghĩ đâu, vì từ đó chả bao giờ tồn tại trong từ điển Vongola hết) để mang quà và những lời chào hỏi đến cho bà Sawada, và quan trọng hơn, để kiểm tra định kì căn cứ đáng tự hào của bọn họ. Mọi thứ đều rất đỗi bình thường. Cho đến khi, không một lời cảnh báo, Tận thế lại một lần nữa quyết định ập xuống đầu anh.

Anh vừa nhận một cuộc gọi, lại còn là từ Reborn-san nữa chứ, báo cho anh biết tin tức sốc nhất thế kỷ. Anh cũng lờ mờ có một vài ý tưởng về cái quỉ gì đang diễn ra. Lại là một trò đùa của du hành không gian đây mà, rõ ràng quá rồi. Tuy nhiên vấn đề là ở chỗ, loại sức mạnh nào có thể gây ra thiệt hại lớn đến nhường này... và với mục đích gì cơ chứ? Nếu não bộ anh không có bị khiếm khuyết, _anh_ mới là người giật dây lần trước nha, cùng với Byakuran-san, để phá hủy trật tự của tri-ni-sette. _Nhưng_, tất cả vẫn phải nhờ vào sự hỗ trợ của khẩu bazooka mười năm. Lần này, tất cả họ đã biến mất, nếu thông tin mà Reborn-san tiết lộ cho anh là chính xác, _cùng thời điểm, cùng phong cách_, và hi vọng là cùng một chỗ (đó cũng là một khả năng, khả năng cao nữa là đằng khác).

Và, còn có những vị _khách_ kia.

Những người lạ mặt kia, theo như lời tay sát thủ số một Gia đình họ nhận xét, rất _thú vị_. Nhưng nếu vị Arcobaleno Mặt trời không thay đổi gì nhiều so với nửa năm trước đây (thời điểm gần đây nhất mà anh có dịp trò chuyện với anh ta), thì bằng vào từ 'thú vị' kia, anh ta có ý nhấn mạnh rằng họ '_thực sự nguy hiểm_'. Hơn nữa, Reborn-san cũng đề cập đến việc gì đó về 'khí chất huyền bí', 'những cái bóng di động', 'những món đồ kì lạ' và 'mùi vị cực kì cổ xưa và đen tối'. Đó không phải những dấu hiệu tốt. Không, không tốt chút nào. Chúa ơi, Reborn-san nghĩ cái gì mà lại chủ động đem một đám người lạ mặt vô cùng nguy hiểm đến căn cứ bí mật của họ chứ? Lỡ như họ đến từ một Gia đình khác thì sao?

Không, không thể nào. Anh lắc lắc đầu, lần đầu tiên dừng bước, người hơi khom lại mà siết chặt bụng mình.

Họ đã nói họ đến từ một không gian khác... và họ xuất hiện gần như cùng lúc với sự biến mất của nhóm người Tsuna.

Còn về điều ước... Chuyện này không thể đơn giản _chỉ_ là trùng hợp. Cho một lời nguyện cầu của _bất cứ ai_ có thể có hiệu lực tức thời và mang _tất cả_ bọn họ tới đây. Trừ khi...

Ôi lạy Chúa! Lỡ như...

Anh chợt nín thở, đôi mắt mở to trong nhận thức kinh hoàng, và rồi vấp ngã sóng soài trên mặt sàn lạnh cóng. Ouch. Anh lại lo lắng quá mức nữa rồi, căn bệnh đau dạ dày sẽ lại hành hạ anh đến chết dở sống dở cho xem.

Được rồi, chuyện này không đùa được. Anh phải nghiêm túc nói chuyện với Reborn-san, và ngài Đệ Cửu, và Spanner, và bất cứ ai có thể có tiếng nói trong sự việc này –

"Tôi mang mấy cô gái đến rồi đây, Shouichi."

...uh.

Không tiếng động mà cất bước vào phòng, giọng nói đều đều của Spanner đột ngột vang lên. Anh sải bước đến bên cạnh con người bất động kia (người vẫn đang nằm soài trên sàn mà ôm bụng), trước khi dừng lại, "Họ đang lo thu xếp chuẩn bị mọi thứ như yêu cầu. Reborn-san sẽ tới sau ít phút nữa." Và rồi nhìn xuống người bạn của mình với một vẻ mặt có phần _hơi_ quá vô cảm, anh lo lắng hỏi, "Cậu ổn không hả?"

"...Uh, tớ nghĩ vậy." Hơi miễng cưỡng mà tự kéo mình đứng dậy, Shouichi lẩm bẩm mấy câu đại khái '_biết cách cắt ngang suy nghĩ của người ta_', trước khi chuyển sự tập trung vào người thanh niên tóc vàng bên cạnh, "Này giúp tớ mở cửa đi, cánh cửa số ba. Nó là cửa gần nhất với nơi ở của họ."

"Được." là lời hồi âm duy nhất của anh chàng kỹ sư, trong khi chân mày anh ta đã nhướng cao tới mức trông nó hơi bị quá gần với mái tóc rồi.

Với một tiếng _'click'_ nhỏ, một màn hình tinh thể khổng lồ trượt xuống (từ trần nhà) rồi dừng lại trước mặt họ, hiển thị cho hai nhà khoa học của chúng ta thấy một nhóm người còn cách họ vài trăm mét đang từ từ tiếp cận. Sau một vài động tác điều khiển đơn giản, một lối vào cũng lập tức xuất hiện trên màn hình, chỉ chờ hiệu lệnh 'MỞ' từ những người điều khiển.

"Đi nào Spanner." Shouichi lên tiếng, nét mặt thoáng chốc đanh lại, chế độ 'chuyên nghiệp' đã tự động được chuyển đổi, "Cùng chào mừng những vị _khách_ kia đến với Gia đình chúng ta, một cách thật nồng nhiệt nào."

~X~

Trở lại với Gia đình Đệ Thập. Sau khi gã quản gia đưa họ đến phòng khách (chính xác là cũng 'xoàng xĩnh' như cả cái tòa lâu đài này, với một sự bày trí thật công phu và hoàn mỹ những vật trang hoàng xa hoa cùng những đồ đạc đắt tiền), gã quản gia kia đã rất lịch sự rời đi để tiếp tục công việc của mình; mặc họ lao mình vào một cuộc tranh luận 'sôi nổi'.

Được rồi, có thể là không quá sôi nổi đi.

Tĩnh lặng. Đồng dạng với những gì đã xảy ra với nhóm Yu-gi-oh trong một hoàn cảnh tương tự. Sự căng thẳng treo lơ lửng trên một bầu không khí đã trở nên quá đậm đặc đến nỗi một con dao ăn cũng có thể cắt ngọt được nó. Hay nói trắng ra, những người bảo vệ chỉ đang ngó chằm chằm ông chủ trẻ của họ mà thôi.

"Vậy, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi thận trọng dò hỏi, vì tất cả những gì mà anh quan tâm vào giờ phút này chỉ là phá vỡ sự im lặng đầy khó chịu này càng sớm càng tốt, "Em đang cố nói với chúng tôi rằng, mọi việc đều bắt đầu bằng điều-ước-lúc-nửa-đêm của em?" Anh nhìn vào đôi mắt người nọ, kiếm tìm một tia đùa giỡn nào đó, bất cứ một chút ý bỡn cợt nào, nhưng hoàn toàn không thấy. Anh chỉ đành bất lực thở dài.

"Được rồi, nhưng mà em có chắc đây không phải một giấc mơ chứ? Ý tôi là, có lẽ em đã quá mệt mỏi hay –"

"Không Tsunayoshi, koi. Tớ hoàn toàn chắc chắn. Không cách nào khác để chúng ta có thể tập hợp ngay tại đây, ngay lúc này ngoài khả năng đó cả."

"Nhưng Juudaime, điều ước chẳng qua chỉ là những _từ ngữ_." Hayato ương bướng cãi lại, "Chúng không thể trở thành sự thật được, đúng không?" Cậu nhìn quanh, hi vọng tìm được một lời đảm bảo.

"Haha Tsuna," như được mong đợi, Takeshi là người đầu tiên xung phong giúp đỡ cậu, "Tớ thật sự không nghĩ là ma thuật có tồn tại. Có thể –"

Vậy mà câu nói còn chưa kịp dứt đã bị một tiếng rống cực kì 'nhiệt huyết' cắt ngang, "Gyaaahhh! Chuyện này làm tôi nhức đầu đến HẾT MÌNH luôn! Không thể tin –"

"Ta tin tên động vật ăn cỏ."

Cứ thế, mọi người lập tức dừng mọi hoạt động họ có thể đang làm, mắt mở lớn mà trừng người bảo vệ Mây nhà mình, ngỡ ngàng rằng anh ta mà cũng có lúc đồng ý với chuyện gì sao.

Mỉm cười với người bảo vệ thân tín của mình, Tsuna bắt đầu cẩn thận giải thích, "Đúng, suy nghĩ thử xem, Hayato-kun, mọi người. _Không_ phải chỉ có một điều ước đơn thuần đâu. Không có cách nào mà chỉ với một điều ước lại có thể khiến mọi việc rắc rối _đến mức này_ được. Do đó, mọi người không nghĩ là hẳn phải còn một nhân tố khác – một kẻ nào đó đứng sau mọi chuyện sao? Vậy thì lớn chuyện rồi. Và nếu như bọn họ đã lập một kế hoạch hẳn hoi chỉ để cho chúng ta xuất hiện tại đây..." Cậu lại lầm bầm gì đó với chính mình, và rồi, "Hê, điều tôi thực sự muốn nói là, hẳn phải có một sức mạnh nào đó đủ to lớn để lôi tất cả chúng ta tới đây –" Tsuna chợt sựng lại, mắt mở to hết cỡ, và miệng thì vẫn giữ nguyên độ lớn từ câu nói bỏ lửng. Ôi Chúa ơi, _đến tận bây giờ_ cậu mới nhận ra một sự thật vô cùng cay đắng, một điều đáng lẽ phải được họ suy xét _ngay từ đầu_ mới phải. "Chúng ta chính xác là đang ở đâu vậy? Đừng nói với tôi..." Cậu đột ngột đứng bật dậy, lại vô ý hất ngã người bảo vệ thiếu niên nhà mình (người vẫn tựa đầu lên vai cậu ngủ ngon lành từ lúc 'cuộc họp' bắt đầu mà không chút lo lắng vướng bận nào), khiến cho cậu ta té đập mặt xuống sàn, gây ra một tiếng _'bang'_ thật lớn và một tiếng hét đau đớn đặc trưng, kéo theo sau bằng một tràng chửi rủa.

"Hiiiee Lambo-kun! Cậu có sao không? Anh thật sự không cố ý đâu!" Tsuna hét lên một tiếng cực kì _không_ nam tính, hoảng loạn đỡ cậu nhóc đáng thương dậy. (Những người còn lại nhăn mặt nhưng vẫn bảo trì sự im lặng, từ chối luôn mọi hành động giúp đỡ; còn Kyoya thì vẫn không bị ảnh hưởng như thường.)

Mukuro, tuy vậy, lại nhếch mép cười đểu, "Ôi chao, _đó_ chính là câu hỏi quan trọng nhất mà các ngươi vẫn bỏ sót a kufufufu." lơ bẵng đi tất cả mọi việc khác như thể chúng không hề tồn tại, hắn bình luận với một âm điệu gần như chế nhạo trong giọng nói, rồi _tinh nghịch_ mà nháy nháy mắt với ông chủ nhà mình.

"Đúng vậy, Tsuna à," Tsunayoshi, người đã im lặng từ nãy giờ, đột ngột lên tiếng đồng ý với Mukuro, "thật sự có khả năng là chúng ta đang ở một thế giới song song."

Chỉ với câu nói ấy là đã đủ làm cho mọi linh hồn trong phòng câm nín. Mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn vào quí ngài boss thứ hai của bọn họ (thậm chí cả Lambo đáng thương cũng ngừng rên rỉ mà ngó lên), đòi hỏi một sự giải thích rõ ràng, đầy đủ hơn.

"Ta không hề cảm nhận được bất kì sự liên kết nào với thuộc hạ của mình từ khi chúng ta đặt _bước chân đầu tiên_ lên thế giới này, cho dù đó có là Chrome thân yêu đi nữa," Mukuro rất tốt bụng mà thông báo, "vậy thì có lời giải thích nào hợp lý hơn, ngoại trừ, chúng ta đã bị chuyển tới một không gian khác, một cách hoàn toàn vô thức, và chắc chắn là bởi trò đùa của một tên điên nào đó?" Hắn chỉ đơn giản thốt lên, quét ánh mắt đầy khiêu khích nhìn quanh như để nhấn mạnh lời nói của mình. "Bởi vì," sau một vài giây cân nhắc, hắn thêm vào, "không lý nào mà liên kết lại không hoạt động nếu chúng ta vẫn còn ở cùng một không-thời gian, trừ phi một trong số những người được liên kết đã chết, nhưng chuyện đó là không thể. Và theo như những gì chúng ta đã sớm nhận thấy, nơi này không có bất cứ điểm chung nào với bức tranh quá khứ hay tương lai mà chúng ta vẫn quen thuộc cả."

"Quả thật điều đó đã giải thích cho tất cả rồi."

Ngay lập tức, các quí ngài xã hội đen của chúng ta trở nên căng thẳng vì sự xuất hiện đột ngột của một giọng nói mới. Họ đã làm gì vậy chứ, vô tâm để một người bình thường lạ mặt tiếp cận quá gần mà không hề chú ý? Điều này thật sự quá ngu xuẩn rồi. Chẳng khác nào tự sát cả. Và nó còn hơn là một cái tát vào niềm kiêu hãnh của Vongola bọn họ. Không cần đến một lời hội ý, cả bọn tức thì cùng thủ thế, quyết định khử luôn con chuột nhắt dám to gan lớn mật nghe lén cuộc thảo luận của họ.

"Chậm đã chậm đã; là tôi, Mokuba đây mà." Vị chủ nhà hào phóng chỉ suýt soát vừa kịp lên tiếng, tay đã cảnh giác giơ cao trong một tư thế đầu hàng.

Tsunayoshi nheo đôi mắt vốn đã rất sắc bén, đôi đồng tử nóng rực đầy đe dọa, lửa Bầu trời bùng cháy trên trán. Bằng một chất giọng thâm trầm anh ngắn gọn phun ra, "Từ khi nào?"

"Khoảng từ câu "_em có chắc đó không phải một giấc mơ?_" hay đại loại, tôi nghĩ vậy." Gãi gãi đầu, Mokuba, ấy vậy mà còn đủ cái _duyên_ để ra vẻ _ngượng ngùng_, trả lời. "Nhưng," cậu khẩn trương thêm vào, không khéo một gã nóng tính nào đó ở đây quyết định sớm cắt luôn cái cổ đáng thương của cậu thì khốn, "Tôi cũng có vài tin tức mà các vị có thể sẽ cảm thấy hứng thú, coi như là để trao đổi với điều mà tôi vừa vô ý nghe được. Và các vị có lời bảo đảm của tôi rằng, nó còn hơn cả vô giá nữa kìa."

~X~

Trong bóng tối, một ông lão trong bộ vest màu xám trang trọng đang thoải mái bước dọc theo một hành lang dài vắng vẻ. Trái với những gì mà ông đã tưởng tượng trước khi đến đây, nó _vắng lặng_ đến kì lạ. Một sự tĩnh lặng chết chóc, như người ta thường nói. Nhân viên không chạy tới chạy lui tán loạn, đội trưởng mười đội Đặc nhiệm cũng không kêu gào ra lệnh, và thậm chí không một cái bóng của người tham mưu lắm lời phiền toái nào lởn vởn quanh đây cả.

Hừm, không nghi ngờ gì nữa, chắc hẳn là một kiệt tác khác của Reborn rồi. Hàng thế hệ đã qua, người sát thủ đó đã cam tâm tình nguyện phục vụ Gia đình này, và bọn họ chưa bao giờ phải thất vọng về năng lực của cậu ta. Sắc sảo, chính xác, hiệu quả, tuyệt tình và bá đạo; bản năng lãnh đạo của cậu ta thậm chí còn vượt xa sự tán thưởng của ông. Và lần này cũng không ngoại lệ. Với chỉ một cuộc điện thoại và vài mệnh lệnh thiết thực, vị Arcobaleno ấy đã có thể dập tắt một cơn bão chắc-chắn-sẽ-quét-qua trước khi nó kịp có cơ hội nhen nhóm thành hình; và thành công tranh thủ cho ông một ít thời gian quý báu để chính thức ra mặt và "quẳng cho họ vài câu trả lời vừa ý".

Nhưng thật ra điều đó cũng chẳng mấy cần thiết.

Hai phút và ba mươi giây. Đó là tất cả thời gian họ cần để đến đây, Tổng hành dinh Vongola tại Sicilia. Kiến thức đi trước thời đại mười năm đã cho phép họ làm được nhiều hơn những gì mà họ nghĩ, tận dụng tốt cỗ máy HFRTS (Hyper-Flame Ring Transfer System – Hệ Thống Vận Chuyển Bằng Lửa Nhẫn) của Byakuran và phát triển nó lên thành một thương hiệu của riêng mình – 'Cỗ Thang Máy Thần Kì' như Lambo đã rất thích thú mà đặt tên cho nó; tất cả đều phải cảm ơn những nhà phát minh vĩ đại của họ.

Lại nói về nhà phát minh... Reborn có nói trước với họ về cái kế hoạch _thiên tài_ kia chưa nhỉ?

Lắc đầu, ngài Đệ Cửu quyết định rằng điều đó cũng không quan trọng lắm. Cứ tin tưởng mà giao phó Reborn làm những gì cậu ta muốn, bản thân ông cũng có cuộc vui của riêng mình. Giờ thì, đến phòng họp thôi. Nếu ông đoán đúng, mọi người chắc đã tập họp đầy đủ và đang chờ mỗi mình ông đến, rất rất chi là thiếu kiên nhẫn mà chờ đợi.

_.To Be Continued._

* * *

_****__Chú thích:_

(1) Trích nguyên văn lời của Reborn~~

(2) Tại sao lại là "Thang Máy"? - Những nhà phát minh thiên tài nhà Vongola nhận thấy rằng, nếu họ chỉ đơn giản thiết kế 1 phương tiện dịch chuyển tức thời mang hình dạng 1 đĩa bay, phi thuyền, pháo đài bay, hay thậm chí theo hình mẫu 1 chiếc mô-tô hay ô-tô,...đều quá nhàm chán và không thực tế. Chưa kể đến việc người ngoài nhìn vào sẽ nghi ngờ (khi đột nhiên có 1 UFO lởn vởn trên trời), việc họ phải leo vào phương tiện đó, ổn định vị trí, sẵn sàng cất cánh,...đều quá mất thời gian; vả lại 1 phương tiện như vậy sẽ chỉ có thể phục vụ cho các vị lãnh đạo cấp cao. Và điều đó sẽ thật là hoang phí. Vậy nên họ đã tập trung phát triển nó theo hướng "Thang Máy" - có mặt ở hầu hết các cứ điểm quan trọng của Vongola trên khắp thế giới (bao gồm nhà của Tsuna ở Namimori), và có thể đc kích hoạt bởi bất cứ ai bằng thẻ từ mang gia huy đặc trưng nhà Vongola~~ Genius, isn't it?

**_Notes:_** Uhm, vậy là nhóm người Tsuna hoàn toàn không biết gì về việc họ bị dịch chuyển đến 1 thế giới song song, cho tới giờ phút này. Có lẽ họ đã quá 'vui mừng' khi gặp lại nhau mà quên bén luôn việc suy xét đến hoàn cảnh hiện tại a.

**_Next:_** Chương sau cũng chẳng khá hơn chương này...toàn là nói. =3=! Nhưng mà, mọi chuyện sẽ sáng tỏ nếu các bạn đọc kĩ những gì đc giải thích từ chương sau a~~

**REVIEW!** Có gì không hiểu mọi người cứ hỏi HẾT MÌNH nha!


End file.
